Chigau!
by aynomayac
Summary: Ranma, Inuyasha crossover. Naraku wants to destroy this enemies to have freedom to wreck this world. But how? Soft points are quite relative...
1. Akane's Monologue

_**Disclaimer: This story is based of the character's of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I don't own them, certainly i'm not getting any economical profit out of it. this is made as pure entertain, and creative writing practice. English is not my first language, thus please be a little patient.**_

_**Read and review, I would apreciate it.**_

_**Note: the story takes place, Ranma after the failed wedding. InuYasha vol. 47 (when Kikyou dies)**_

_**ÿ**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Akane's Monologue**_

"Akane, I was just kidding. Shit! The mallet! Noooo! Waaaaait! Dooon't... " Those were Ranma's the last words before he fell unconscious. When she was about to leave him there, she turned around and thought _I think I hit him too hard... Now, What should I do?_ Akane said to herself this as she was flapping her hands with nervousness.

She knelt down promptly to see if he can at least stand up from the middle of the strolling way near one of the park of Nerima, Tokyo. After 5 minutes of trying to wake him up by slapping him and insulting him, she finally decided that she had to take him out of the way. So she did, abruptly dragged him to the nearest tree (5 blocks away), lie him down and sat next to him with great effort after remembering why all this happened in the first place.

"Serves you right!" she told him angrily and cockily without a reply. "I should leave you here when you wake up, you'd come home without a problem. Besides you can take care of yourself, you are a guy after all." As she said , a wet --tap-- felt her right wrist and another --tap--, her left cheek. "Rain?" she said with a frown but smiling inside. She got closer to his face and whispered at him and i smiled "You look funny with your face like this, kinda cute," shaking her head startled, she thought "I hope he didn't listened".

"Great I can't leave you here now, with your shirt this torn someone is going to rape you or something, you are too vulnerable, anyone can handle or put a hand on you easily", placed her hand on her forehead and said "even me...". She continued telling him while she was carrying female Ranma in piggyback

"Why the hell am I still talking to you even though you are passed out, Ranma? I guess it's nice to have a conversation with you without any complains or arguments... or insults... or you hurting… my feelings. I don't know why we are keeping this arranged engagement even though we agree that it's our lives and our decisions after all... despite of... certain emotions, at least on my behalf. Would you want to hear my biggest secret? I love you, I'm madly in love with you. Is as though a higher power knew exactly whom I was going to give my heart to and send you directly to the common area to smash for the first time that table at you. I wonder how this would be if we would've start different, if we wouldn't be so proud and self defensive of our emotions, if you wouldn't had so many "fiancées"...if you would've had felt in love with me." Akane kept saying as she was walking with the unconscious female Ranma on her back. "What if I would be a better cook and you would be a little bit more sensitive." A

big sigh with a silent tear slipped out of Akane's heart. In a instant shift of thought, she harshly said to

herself "There are no "ifs", Akane, things are how they are, how they should be."

As turn right in a corner, her eyes opened with pure ecstasy reading a sign:

_**Tendō Dōjō**_

"Thank goodness!" she sighed.

The young couple passed through their father's and father-in-law's astonished but silent look, went upstairs with great effort and entered to Ranma's futon to leave her in her bed already made for the night. Thus, Akane approached to this before-mentioned bed turn around and consequently expected to listen a _boko_-sound as she released her from her back. Yet, there are _no boko _after all, just a gentil pull from a tiny feminine hand that was behind her hips.

"Akane…." Said her gently to her ear, "Don't move… Let me bring some hot water". She didn't took even a breath for couple of seconds but stopped as her ki started glowing after she oversaw the situation.

"Wait…. Were you awake all the way? Did you make me carry you all the way home…. RANMA! Why yooooouuuuu!!!" said Akane with upstreaming rage. Nonetheless, as memories of her earlier one-way conversation her face started blushing with a purple stream of embarrassment.

"Serves you right for hitting me so hard. And yes I was listening all the time" answer with a cocky smile. As she couldn't stand second more the situation she opened the door and starting head to her room. This scheme couldn't be done, since her body was completely halted by Ranma's embrace.

"I believe **ifs** don't exist. We cannot change past, just work on the present. After this argument there will be several changes toward you, at least on my behalf. You know you can trust me, and don't worry….I will not tell anyone your secret, because I'm in the same situation. I don't know what I would do if you realized how much I…" and subconscious stop sign dried up any ongoing words.

Akane immediately turned to see him straight to his eyes, she wanted to verify his words and ask him what exactly did he meant by that. Yet, the questions were voided with a tear of bliss and a smile he has never seen before.

"Are you crying?" the pigtailed boy asked with a trembling voice. "Akane… I…". she stopped his lips with her own. Keeping the deep conversation in silence, Ranma concluded the infamous pleasure that he overheard that a kiss grants to those that received from someone who owns another person's heart was in fact, underrated.

"Akane…." He whispered after that trip to wonderland. "I'm sorry for any wounds I've given you"

Her smiles turned into an instant frown as her memories arrived to her mind, "Please… Let us not start an argument, not after this"

"I agree….. What is going to happen after this? What are we going to do with those that don't want us to be together, or want one of us for themselves"

"Annoy them back…." said Akane with an evil smile.

"What do you mean?" replied Ranma confused and exalted, "If our parents know that we are not together they will want to marry us right away. To be honest , I don't think that marriage would be a good idea…. At least not right now"

"I think so too, let's think of what we can do and give a solution tomorrow…." said Akane.

"I agree."

"I guess is time to say 'Good Night'" as she was closing the futon's door.

"Good Night" said Ranma with a slight frown.

"Wait!" Ranma loudly whispered as he grabbed her arm, pulled with a divine (graceful but unbeatable) force, turned her around in an instant.

"Wh…" Akane couldn't finish the question since her lips were sealed with his. That moment lasted more than it should've, but they were indifferent by the time that that kiss ended. They were indifferent since it was perhaps the most important moment in their lives. She closed the futon again without any more words. Ranma turned around, came down of his cotton candy cloud and as he laid down in this bed, whispered to himself closing his eyes, "...love you".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Enjoy…**_

_**äynömaÿac**_


	2. Byakuya's Eye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and/or Inuyasha's characters, events or situations. Please credit them all to Takahashi-sensei. I'm just doing this for fun and writing practice. English is not my first language or Japanese (if you can correct me, please do so!)**_

_**Some words i will use in japanese: baka (idiot), miko (priestess), chigau! (no!, to differ, mistaken), and some other. I'll let you know.**_

_**ÿ**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without been able to contain his tears any second longer, InuYasha was holding Kikyo's body barely with any life left, "Since I was born, you were the only woman that I've ever loved" said to her in that hill, embracing her with his own soul. "But I wasn't able to do anything ". Kikyo was surprised by his tears as InuYasha continued, "I won't be able to save you"

-"You came for me, that good enough"

His lips passionately sealed her breath, burning tongues until just one was extinguished.

The pain was unbearable as her body turned nothing but light and souls for the Shinidamachuu to give a goodbye. Dancing around with "enlightened" souls she disappeared into the nightly sky to be part of it.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one that was grieving her death. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were shedding tears.

Kagome... Kagome felt powerless, her guilt wore out her tears:

"… _I couldn't save her."_

Naraku felt a great relief that finally that wench died. Nothing would've stop him now. Nonetheless, he must make sure to send InuYasha to hell was well . But how? There must be someone capable enough to defeat him. "I must act fast, while he's emotionally devastated". Every youkai he has run into has failed, Sesshomaru wouldn't cooperate.

He must look elsewhere... something that he has never tried before...something that would pierce his heart up to the point that he would end his own life.

"Is it time for this Naraku to do the dirty work?" He pondered with an evil smile. "Byakuya! Keep an eye on InuYasha for couple of weeks, I need a new plan"

Byakuya, literally took out his eye and send it to spy InuYasha as Byakuya dissappeared from Naraku's presence.

After couple of days:

"Kagome... I need to talk to you..." Said Inuyasha with determination.

"Yes, InuYasha..." said Kagome shyly

"We are nearby the baba's village. Would you like to go to your world for couple of days, I need some time... to think"

The young miko was surprised for his request, and irritated. _He wants some time away from me? _As much as Kagome wanted to complained she didn't. She wanted some time for herself. "Okay, i can prepare for those tests that I couldn't take couple of days ago." InuYasha gave her a small sad smile. "Please come back in couple of days, we need to search for Naraku more than ever"

Kagome tried to touch InuYasha, yet he immediately left the conversation zone leaving her with open arms and a silent tear. _Don't pitty me, you have no idea how I feel._

Byakuya was watching and listening closely, "To her world? What do they mean by that? Who is she?"

"She's Kikyo's reincarnation" Naraku said as he suddenly appeared.

"Should I follow her instead?" Naraku's offspring asked.

"Yes, I have a good feeling about this" Naraku smiled.

At the moment that the troop could see from afar Kaede's village, Kagome ran to the miko's hut without waiting for them to catch up.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango wondered.

_Is she mad? _InuYasha thought. "She going home for couple of days. She must take care of her stuff."

"Did he really said without any objections or am I dreaming?" Miroku whispered to Sango in surprise.

InuYasha's good ear could listen Miroku's surprise. Everyone else in the group saw InuYasha suspiciously as they were reaching to the village.

InuYasha trying to calm down and a vein twinching couldn't stand the weird glares for his partner's in combat. "I want to be alone for a while, OKAY?" InuYasha yelled. Afterwards, nobody said anything else save a greeting to Kaede.

Couple of minutes later, InuYasha finally entered as he saw Kagome packing up the last pocket of her backpack.

"Just couple of days... if you take more time I'll go after you" He grabbed her delicate arm tightly.

She flinched trying to be untouched by the hanyou. "I understand... good bye".

She hugged everyone but InuYasha. Step out of the hut muttering and ranting about InuYasha's attitude "What the hell is he thinking? He's not the only one is sad because of Kikyo's death. Well if we wants me to leave him alone... FINE"

"...aaah...aaauch" were followed after the ranting. She tripped with a rock facing downwards and with a little bot of blood in her knees. The backpack front pack opened a bit and Byakuya determined is was a crucial time to jump in. He did, hid himself in the bottom of the back pack. InuYasha appeared almost immediately and looked down as Kagome was crying her eyeballs out.

"I smelled your blood. Who did this... Keh! It's just a scratch. Are you crying? You're tougher that this, you know" InuYasha said as he tried to reach her hand.

"I'm not crying because I fell, idiot! Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I'm trying to help you" yelled back was he crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Well me too. And you reject me! You don't even me to touch you, when I'm trying to be a support for you" yelled the young miko as he was standing up by herself.

"I don't need you compassion. I just need to be alone! So leave me alone!!!" InuYasha growled.

"FINE!!! YOU GO AND LOOK FOR NARAKU. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I'M NOT COMING BACK! BAKA!" She yelled at top of her lungs as she stood up with difficulty and jumped to Bone-Eater Well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**äynömaÿac**_


	3. Bad Stigma

Disclaimer: This story is based of the character's of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. I don't own them, certainly i'm not getting any economical profit out of it. this is made as pure entertain, and creative writing practice. English is not my first language, thus please be a little patient.

Read and review, i would apreciate it.

Reminder: _Italics are thoughts. _Chikushou (damn it!)

maÿac

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tendo household was in dreamland early morning. Before he could he any noise in the kitchen, Ranma was practicing some katas without much concentration. _What is going on? _He thought. _It wasn't a dream, was it? Chikushou! _He stopped. The katas were no use. Not when his mind was in Akane's room... and breakfast.

The inviting scene of Kasumi's nourishment was too appealing. He sat down as he greeting with a great smile her future sister-in-law.

"Ranma-kun. Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Kasumi-chan" said the young Saotome without focusing much in the greeting. The smile wasn't really for her, but for the open door of Akane's room. He just imagined her with an sleepy face running to bathroom. He slightly blushed for his thoughts. She finally appeared. She looked at him, blushed... he looked at her wet skin, blushed again. She sat as she used to, beside him, and asked him softly, "Ranma, were you awakened for a long time?". "Yes, I was doing some katas". They both smiled at each other, with shyness and past memories poking more blood at their cheeks.

"Eeehhh... what's going on here?" Soun asked giddly.

"Don't tell me that you have agreed in get married?" Genma acquired.

"HA!!!! what!? You've got to be kidding! I would never marry a uncute tomboy like her" He's done it again. Akane ki was greater than ever before. The mallet from the twilight zone appeared and sent Ranma flying to the koi pond.

_Now why would she be mad? _He asked to himself while getting out of the pond.

"Ah! Akane, thank you. Now i have to go back to change. We're gonna be late!" Ranma claimed his fiancée."We? You are. Itekimasu!"

_Whyyyy youuuuu! _Ranma growled.

Oh Ranma, Genma! Before you go I must announce this. We will have a new guest. She's arriving tomorrow.

"What? Do you want us to move out of your house? Soun that is so unfair. Where are Ranma and I going to live, besides don't forget we have a marriage arrangement to unite out families." Genma protested. _Ranma this is all your fault for being a asshole to Akane, now will be homeless again, _Ranma's father growled in his thoughts.

"Chigau... Chigau... slight laughter Saotome-kun. Nabiki will be living in America and will make an exchange with a girl from that country. She wants to learn Japanese. So maybe you Ranma and Akane might help her. So, that's why I'm telling you this: Be nicer to Akane, try to stop the fighting, because there is a lot involved. Including our honor. And be nice to the girl, of what I've heard she's really nice"

_I understand, I'll do me best. _Ranma thought "Okay. Uuta!!! I have to go!" and parted running without any other extra word. Just with the thought: _I need to talk to Akane!_

_Ranma no Baka!!!! _Though Akane as she was entering to the classroom. All her friends were there and a couple that she haven't met before. One boy that looked quite a punk and the other one a pretty girl, but sad she had long black hair and light brown eyes, she seemed she was crying, approached to her and asked her, "Hi are you alright?" Asked Akane with a smile. "Yes I'm fine. I was just thinking about some problems." "My name is Akane. Tendou Akane. Nice yo meet you" she said. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I was transferred to this school.

"Is this why you are sad?" Asked curiously Akane.

"Not really. I had I fight with someone." Kagome replied.

"Your boyfriend?" Akane said with a smile.

"Y...Yes, kinda..." Kagome said almost crying. "I hear you. I just had one with... HIM this morning" pointing at Ranma barely entering to the classroom in time. Sat down next to Akane and Kagome. "Hi, there! Akane, I need to talk to you" Ranma said nicely with a bizarre unusual smile. "Are you crazy? Class is starting! Besides I'm mad at you!" were Akane's words between teeth while Teacher Yamada was entering to the class.

"That's why I want to talk to you! Why the hell are you mad at me for, Akane? Said Ranma desperately with a sufficient audible voice.

"Ranma, Akane. Outside. Buckets with water" said Mr. Yamada annoyed.

"...But sensei!" protested Ranma.

"NOW!"

_Well at least I can talk to her without interruptions. _Though Ranma annoyed with the whole situation. Finally about a quarters of an hour (because that is what he calculated that would be that time that the steamed would go away) asked Akane, "Hey, tell me! Why the hell are you mad at me?"

"Because you said there would be some changed without you attitude and there were none. You're just a liar."

"I never lied. Although i realized that this morning that the best way to avoid any more conflicts is to pretend that we still are in bad terms" _Okay, now I'm lying. I totally forgot when Pop asked us about our relationship about last night. _This thoughts were getting him dizzy.

"Yet that does not mean that you have to be the same asshole as usual" Akane said sadly. "You do hurt me you know"

Ranma put down a bucket for a second, and caressed for half a second Akane's cheek smiling. Both blushed and held the one again. Ring rang. And the buckets finally were on the floor. Two sighs, and name calling behind the door "Akane, let's get lunch together" _And leave the jerk behind you, _thought Kagome as she dragged her new friend.

"Kagome-chan. What's up with you?"

"He reminds me someone..." ranted Kagome with stopping the pace.

äynömaÿac


	4. Rivals?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma's or InuYasha's characters, or places or personalities. They are Takahashi-sensei's. Please give her all the credit to her. This story is made purely for entertaintment and for writing practice. Maya-kun though is completely mine. MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE...

Notes: Tadaima (announcement that someone is home), Itadakimasu (phrase said before starting a meal)

Please read and review

maÿac

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me. Is anyone home?" asked a young girl at the front door. Ranma opened the door since he was the only person that was awaken that early morning.

Ranma startled as he saw her. She was about 18-years-old, long black hair, and extremely beautiful features. "Wow!" Ranma whispered as she noticed her physical beauty. "Are you the exchange thing girl?" asked mumbling. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kantuu Maya. " "Saotome Ranma, Nice to meet you". He immediately grabbed her luggage and welcomed her in.

Soun still half slumbering. Startled as well as she saw her _Oh! Right, the girl was coming today! _"Why it is our new guest. Welcome. I'm Tendou Soun, the owner of this house and doujou. This are my daughters: Kasumi and Akane"

"Nice to meet you" The foreigner said in fluent Japanese.

"And this is Ranma, my future son-in-law." He finished saying as Ranma was smiling stupidly. _I've never seen a girl more beautiful that her. __Her eyes._"Violet?"

"Huh? Violet?" she asked him looking around for that color. "Oh! My eyes? Yes, they are violet. A heritage from my mother's side.

"Please seat down, breakfast?" Kasumi pushed her gently to the dining table.

_Dinner, you might say. 18 __hour flight__. Yes, please I can eat a cow right now. _"…sure" Maya smiled.

"So, Maya. Tell us, why are you here in Japan" asked Akane suspiciously thinking _this girl is drawing too much attention for 5 minutes she's been here._

"Well.. as you know. I live in United States with my family. I study painting. But I'm quite interested in learning different languages. I can speak English, Spanish, French and well some Japanese. The Japanese that I'm speaking I learnt it by myself"

_Not only gorgeous but really smart too._"Really?" asked Ranma… "Can you write it too?"

"Sure I can understand quite well the Jouyou Kanji"

_This girl is something I can't even write it well myself. _Ranma was lost in his thoughts… and her beauty.

"What time is it? Oh! Ranma we have to leave. I have to meet early with Kagome-chan at the library! Bye. Maya-chan" yelled at her while storming out of the house.

"Enough of me, please. Tell me about you, my new family?" Said Maya directing to Soun.

"Well… we are martial artists. We have a doujou and Genma and I are trying to marry Ranma and Akane to stablished well our futures uniting doujou and school."

"Oh! I see" _Arranged __marriage, that__ is horrible. People this is the XX century please._ Her openmindess and liberal mind thought.

"Mr. Tendo, I have to excuse myself. I'm quite… tired"

"Of course. Maya-chan… Let me lead you to Nabiki's room that will be yours now."

"Thank you"

_Today was such a long way. I feel as though I about to have a date of something. And __Akane__ is annoying as ever. Seems that kiss was much for her? Was she playing with me? She doesn't want me to be ruse with her, but is __inevitable,__ she still wants me to eat her disgusting food. And that Kagome girl, I can't stand __her,__ she's rude even though she doesn't know anything about me. __As though I care._

"Kagome, I'm glad you could come to my house to start this school project. _If I would have to go to your house I wouldn'__t stand my jealousy__. That new girl in my house is….._sigh Besides you'll meet the girl that is living with us since this morning_" _said Akane to Kagome while the three were going to the Tendou Doujou.

"Since this morning?" Kagome asked.

"An American girl that came to Japan to learn our language. I couldn't meet her much, since I was late to meet you at the library" replied Akane with fear.

"Tadaima!" The student said as they entered to the Tendo residence.

"Akane. Ranma-kun. Dinner will be soon ready. Is this your friend you were talking about?"

"Nice to meet you, Higurashi Kagome"

"I'm Kasumi. Akane's elder sister"

"Maya-chan? May I?" Ranma knocked on Nabiki's room door. He silently entered to the room as there was no response.

_She's still sleeping. Goodness! She's so pretty._

äynömaÿac


	5. Solitude's request

Disclaimer: Inu-no-niichan and Ran-chan are not mine.

maÿac

Read and Review. i would appreciate it. English is not my first lang., corrections are welcome.

Notes: Kuso (Shit!), Houshi-sama (the way the Sango refers to Miroku, in form of respect)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 days without any news from her. _That wench, where the hell is she? _the hanyou thought. "Did the really meant that she wasn't coming back?" asked for himself.

"I recommend you to go after her. Maybe she will not come back, unless you…" suggested the Buddhist monk that accompanied him in the search for Naraku.

"Unless I what?" Inuyasha growled.

"You apologize, of course"

"What? Why the fuck should I be apologizing for?"

"For treating her as a Shard Detector and not your girlfriend"

"Houshi-sama. Hush. He's not in a good mood right now" Said Sango with fear.

"I don't care. It's the truth. She tried to gave him her support, and get some support as well… since it's obvious that not only Inuyasha is the one that is suffering Kikyo's death, yet he threw a knife at the chest telling her to go away"

Suddenly a little vein popped out of InuYasha's forehead.

"LEAVE THE HELL ALONE!"

He approached to her room, longing for her scent. Always longing for her scent.

Nonetheless the window was locked.

"What? I can't enter. Kuso!!! I have to say hi to her family. I'm really not in the mood right now. Jumped to the nearest tree and came one and one hop.

"Excuse me. Where is Kagome?" ask to one in particular in the dining table.

"INU-NO-NIICHAN! you are here! eeuhh... Kagome..."

"Where is she?" asked as he was getting mad.

"She went to visit a new friend from school for a science project"

_Kuso_"Okay… see ya'" And the hanyou left with any more words.

_The hat!? I forgot the hat. __Keh! __Whatever._He thought and jumped back into the well. "Does she really thing she can't get rid of me so easily?" InuYasha said to himself.

"So where's Kagome, InuYasha?" asked Sango as he entered to Kaede's hut.

"Why the hell would I know? Didn't she said she wasn't coming back?" stated as she turned his face away from his battle-companion.

"Weren't you her world earlier?" said Miroku. _Oops I think I messed up._

"WERE YOU SPYING ME?" InuYasha growled.

"Not really spying you. I was passing by through the well while you were jumping in" Miroku lied.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled at the top of his lungs and stormed out of the hut.

As he sat next to the Goshinboku, the most painful of all signs exploded along with a name:

"… Kikyo"

"Well I guess that project will be done by tomorrow

" Thank you for coming all the way to my house, Kagome-chan, I know it's a little far away from where you live" said Akane with a smile.

"No thank you Akane-chan. _For making me easier things for me: Forget InuYasha"_

äynömaÿac


	6. A confession

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Ranma ½. They belong to Viz and Takahashi-sensei

Notes: gaijin (foreigner), okonomiyaki yatai (japanese pizza cart), youkai (demon), youki (demonic energy), -kun (is usually used for the male gender, although people can use with females too to not discrimine gender), -chan (used with women, children and elder people), tennyo(a woman from heavens)

Please read and review. I hope you enjoy it!

maÿac

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane-chan. So what is the relation between you and Ranma? I can't see you guys getting along at all. It's funny! It's obvious that he's crazy about the gaijin" Kagome asks with closing her Science book for a moment.

"Supposedly he's my fiancé" Akane says sadly as she's lowering her head to hid her watery _eyes. OH! SHIT! I shouldn't had said that. "_Are... you... jealous of her?" Kagome asked bluntly while she was thinkin _that Ranma bastard is two-timing her, I feel bad for her._ "I'm used to it, anyways. I'm not his only fiancée you know" Akane continued with serious manners "Ukyo became his fiancée because an arrangement of his father, he commited him in marriage trading a okonomiyaki yatai that he eventually stole and she came looking for her. And Shampoo, that finally! THANK GOODNESS! She moved out back to in China with her great-grandmother and her friend Mousse. And well, me to unite the Doujou and the Anything-Goes-Martial Arts.

"So it's an arranged marriage?"

"Yes. Yet... I felt it was more than that after he kissed me"

One vein of Kagome's forehead started twinching "He kissed you????????".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya asks to this "father" ,"It's been a quarter of the moon's cycle and yet We haven't found anything interesting...THERE. Certainly our youkai will defeat InuYasha. Where am I anyway? It seems I'm not in this dimension or time, Naraku".

"It seems so…" Naraku said with amusement.

"The girl is not doing anything out of…. boring" Byakuya said. _Now how the hell is my eyeball is getting back?_ He thought with annoyment.

"Be patient, Byakuya. I feel that we can find something in this dimension that will be useful to end InuYasha's life" kept saying Naraku as he realized Byakuya's annoyment.

"This "Science Project" that she was talking about" replied the youkai confused.

"Exactly… Get out from where you are and look around"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the Tendo Residence door, someone yelled drawing the attention of the three young students.

"Ranma. Prepare to lose. You will humiliate me for the last time!!!"

"P-Chan! I have no time for this. I have to things to do" said Ranma _and people to see_, he smiled as he remembered the girl with violet eyes. To avoid the attack, he jumped up high with ease, and with almost inhuman strength kicked Ryoga's head to leave him unconcious.

"Is that a youkai, Byakuya?" Naraku asked envious of that being that was in that dimension.

"I sense no youki" Byakuya said while he was spying the teenagers fight.

"Follow him" Naraku demanded.

Byakuya followed Ranma as she was assuring that the ladies were starting their Science Project. More than in a suspicious manner he went to the next door that had a wood plaque saying in romaji: Nabiki.

He grabbed the doorknob, and suddenly stopped and let it go as though the metal from the knob was burning. "What is wrong with me? Why am I so excited to see her. Am I not supposed to feel something for Akane?" Suddenly that dangerous doorknob started moving with such force that it opened that door by itself.

"Ranma-kun. Good Afternoon?"

"Maya-chan. Hi" said Ranma nervously after being caught.

"Your company is most need. Always..Oh! By the way, may I ask you a favor?"

"Please use the title -kun with me. Make me feel things... the way it should be"

"Sure. Maya-kun"

"Please come in. I have to go to the bathroom real quick"

He entered to the room. Getting as much information as possible. The room quite change after one week. The closet was opened, more than three quarters of her wardrobe was black. _That's true, I have seen her used other color in her _clothing, Ranma thought with curiosity. One of the walls was collages with sketches and watercolors, some japanese calligraphy and poems all over in different languages. Everything was in perfect order. On her desk there was a Japanese grammar book, Kanji workbook, some note cards, sketching pencil, watercolor pad, and a notebook with notes almost fully in Japanese.

"So would you help me study?"

"Study? Study what? You're not in school"

"Japanese, of course. I study all morning while you are at school".

"Oh!" Ranma said with surprise. _Interesting! Not only pretty, smart and nice, but extremely disciplined. I hope she's not ... WHAT AM I THINKING? Ranma you are commited to Akane. _Ranma was lost in his thoughts for couple of seconds.

"Ranma, are you alright?"

"Yeah i was wondering about your abilities, can you cook as well?"

"Me? Cook? HAAAAAA!!! THAT'S FUNNY. No, I can't cook! Few invention that I make once in a while, but they are just in emergencies, and for myself. Unless, it has already been tested previously that the food doesn't kill, I wouldn't share it with my friends.

_So unlike Akane. _Ranma touched his stomach as bitter memories showed up. "I'd love to try you tested experiments" said Ranma laughing.

She laughed as well "Sure. Anytime. Anyways, I cannot do anything that is considered wife chores, for instance: cooking, ironing, cleaning, laundry. As though I care, marriage is just not in my future plans. Besides I would have to give all fair advantages to my... lovers.

"What do you mean? Maya-kun"

"May I confess you something. I'm gonna be honest with you since you seem the only one that I can talk to in this moment. And it seems that in this country because of what I'm going to tell you, I'll be pointed as hentai. I'm telling you this because I feel I've met you for more than 5 days, Ranma-kun.."

_And I've been looking for you all my life. _Thought Ranma, following with a slight shaking of head.

"Me too, Maya-kun"

"Anyways, I'm bisexual. That's why I would not look into marriage because it would be fair of the girls of my interest."

Ranma blinked, "Wait! So you like both girls and boys?"

"People make labels, nevertheless, we are all human after all. Let's make it this way. I might be able to fall in love with someone regardless of religion, race, culture, or even gender."

Ranma as he heard this words, he felt the urge to abandon his honor to those violet eyes:

... _even gender._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"A tennyo?" regarded Naraku with surprise.

"No she's human" Byakuya assured to Naraku. "I don't sense other and his lust energy, it's so strong it can be confused as youki"

"Interesting. Byakuya. _So...it is true that patience is a virtue_." Naraku's eyes glowed.

äynömaÿac


	7. Moon's Reflection

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Ranma are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. Maya-kun is completely mine though. MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Noooo!!" Her own scream woke her up. Another dream about him. Maya's tears couldn't stop running "Why did you do that, baby?". Suddenly, the door to her temporary room opened violently.

"Maya-kun. Are you okay?" Ranma said worried.

"Yeah... it was a ...dream." keeping the tears in her eyes. After she realized them they were still in her cheeks she turned stood up, turned her face away, and grabbed a long black dress to get changed in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Ranma with surprise.

"I need a cigarette, I'll go to the park that is nearby for a stroll." Said Maya calmly. "Do you want some company? Maya-kun".

"No, thank you. Ranma. I need some time alone" she said bluntly and stepped out of the house.

"But..." Ranma protested.

"I know it's late. I'll be back soon" assured the girl.

_I can't stand watching her cry... _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This part of Kagome's world is as calm as the forest. Why am I here anyway? I don't want to see Kagome. Kikyo... Why fate had to tear us apart? Not once, not twice, but thrice! The Gods always playing with our hearts. Kagome says she would always be with me, but how could she know how I feel right now. I cannot tell her "The love of my life is gone" What would she know? She would react in a wrong way. I need to talk to someone. Even Sango, Miroku and Shippou are pressuring me come to this world to bring back Kagome._

_What's that? _InuYasha kept thinking after he saw a silhouette blocking part of the full moon. Her long clothing as dancing with the air gracefully. He jumped to another couple of tree to have a better angle.

"A tennyo?" InuYasha whispered to himself. "How is it possible that there's a tennyo in this world?". Couple of tears reached the ground of the park. The hanyou regarded those beautiful tears "They shine". She looked up as she felt a glance upon her.

"Who are you?" she said softly but determination.

"I would inflict you no harm. Are you okay,... lady?" InuYasha asked reassuring the hat was at its place and searching for energetic bluff that would give a hint that she's not human..

She observed him for couple of second and stared as his eyes for more that couple of seconds. She smiled "Besides my grandfather, you are the second person I know that has yellow eyes."

_Was he a youkai? _Thought InuYasha. "I'm not the only one. Half-brother has them yellow, too. And as I heard my father did as well"

"Did he died?" Maya asked emotionless.

"The day I was born" InuYasha replied the same way.

"Death... He! Sometimes I feel is just a big joke" said Maya sarcastically. InuYasha growled lightly, he did not like that statement in that particular time. "What the fuck would you know about losing someone you love. You seem to be an emotionless wench that doesn't care about the life around her" Inuyasha said angrily at her.

Immediately a killing glance appeared "You don't even know me. And YES, all those that I've cared about are dead. My grandparents, most of my friends, my parents, and mostly the only person I've loved and would ever love, that I would sell my soul to be with ... You know what? I don't know you. I apologize for talking to you in that manner. It's late." And Maya started walking back to her temporary house.

"To sell you soul to be with one you love?" InuYasha cried outloud.

Her footsteps stopped. She turned around and faced him again.

InuYasha's tears appeared again. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was enjoying the scene until that weird bastard showed up to block the beauty in front of the full moon. _Who the hell is he? _This thought started getting him angrier by the minute. _Maya, have you met him before? If that guy hurts her, I'll kill him. _His combat ki exploded as the hanyou's arm reached Maya's to grant her request.

"Whoa! That combat ki is enormous!" Byakuya laughed "He's mad"

"InuYasha? KU KU KU KU KU! I didn't even had the need to control her mind to reach that lowlife hanyou" Laughed Naraku with amusement. Why what a coincidence!"

_So... you would sell your soul to see him again?_

äynömaÿac


	8. The Record

Disclaimer: Ranma and/or InuYasha are not of my property but of Takahashi's sensei. This story is for mere entertainment and practice of the English language (Japanese too).

Enjoy!

maÿac

----------------------------------

Akane was sitting in the stairway with head between her legs. Her knees were wet. A noise at the front door woke her up right in time.

"Maya. Where's Ranma?" Asked the owner of the black dress. Her attitude was far more aggressive than usual.

"In his room?" asked Maya sarcastically.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO WITH HIM?" the future bride asked her along with a combat ki glowing.

"I'm sorry, Akane, but I wasn't with Ranma?"

"He's not in his room. And it's 2 in the morning" Akane complained

"I suppose he went elsewhere you get his stress out, hard life he has"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Asked Akane angrily.

"Nothing in particular…" replied Maya with a cynical smile. "To be honest, I don't want to spoil my night. I'm not in the mood to argue about nonsense. Good night"

"Why did you have such a good night?"

"Sorry, but that is none of your concern. Good night, Akane-chan"

"Maya, wait! Ranma is MY fiancé. Do you understand?" Akane warned her.

"But of course, I would never try to steal him from you. Yet, he's a wonderful person and he is the only one that has supported me here in Japan. Hence, I will not quit on his friendship just because he is committed with you. Good night" Maya smiled and yawned delightfully. _It's a long, good night._

-----------------------------------------

_Did__ he following me? _Maya opened Ranma's futon door as silently as possible. _Akan__e__ is an idiot! He's right there sleeping. _And closed the door the same way for not to wake up her friend or his father.

"Few!" _That was close! _Ranma blinked _I bet the she would be mad if she know that I was following her._

_--------------------------------------_

"Good morning. May I ask where is Ranma-kun?" Maya said innocently. The participants in the dining table made a sudden stop. Suddenly, she noticed something weird was happening. There was a panda eating with them and a red-headed girl eating in the table _Wow! She's __cute,__ she must be one of __Akane's__ friends_. She saw curiously the panda and said to the red head "Cool! A tamed panda. But where are my manners! Good morning, I'm Maya"

Everyone in the room slightly laughed. "She still doesn't know about Ranma? This must be a new record" said Akane with a mean humor.

Ranma didn't like the situation. He was scared that Maya would get mad since he hasn't told her about his curse.

"You see. Maya-chan. The panda is Genma- kun and she… is Ranma" Soun stated.

"No way!" Maya was so confused.

"Maya-kun. I'm really Ranma" The pigtailed girl said.

_Maya-kun?_ She thought deeper in confusion. After all it was he whom only called address to her as –kun. "But… howcome? Why? "

"Jusenkyo cursed springs" Everyone in the table said in choir.

After all the explanation and the refusal of any prove. Maya felt she had to go outside to get some air. She didn't care much of Akane was making fun of her, but she still felt that she could've been more observative. She excused herself from the table after she finished and gave notice that she was taking a stroll at the park.

---------------------------------------

"Beautiful day!" Maya whispered as she was getting ready to give ignition to the park swing.

"Eo!" Male Ranma said and panting a little.

"Hi!" Maya smiled.

"Are you mad at me?" Ranma asked worried.

"Mad? Not at all. Why would I?"

"Because I kept a secret from you, when you are completely honest with me" Said Ranma shyly.

"Secrets are secrets, Ranma- kun. You must know whom to tell them to, if you would ever share them. I have a lot of secrets myself. My life has been quite weird, and I don't trust anyone." said Maya smiling.

Ranma smiled too with an inner frown.

_I want to know all your secrets._

After Ranma snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed Maya giving life to one of the swings. He sat down and started swinging at her same rhythm.

"Hey, I still want to try your food. Let's go on a picnic Sunday." said Ranma with excitement.

"Uy! My food. I do NOT guarantee it will be good." Maya warned.

"Don't worry"Ranma ditched the warning. _I've tried worse._

"Fine, but just the two of us. It seems that you family doesn't like me much." Asked Maya.

"Okay" Ranma fliched. a small silence followed. "Maya- kun"

"Yes?"

"….Thank you for being so understanding. " said Ranma.

Maya kept swinging "You're welcome, Ranma"

äynömaÿac


	9. Fun, fun, fun!

Disclaimer: Neither Ranma or Inuyasha are mine. Takahashi-sensei's. I'm doing this for fun. although Maya-kun is in fact mine, mine, mine. And remember, English is not my first language, so be patient.

Maÿac

-------------------------

"Akane-chan. How's everything?" asked her friend while all the classmates were taking their seats.

"Not good. " Akane replied sadly.

_That two-timing bastard! _Thought Kagome.

Mr. Yamada before starting the class, made a shor announcement. "Minna-san. We have a new student in the class. She is an exchange student from Mexico. Kan…tu Maya- san"

"What?" Akane whispered furiously._ This is the last thing I needed._

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kantuu Maya." Said to the class in fluent Japanese.

"Maya-san stand in front of the class and tell us a little bit about yourself." Asked politely Teacher Yamada to the beautiful girl.

"Well…. I've being in Japan for two weeks. I'm 18 years-old. And I'm an exchange student to learn more the language. Although I dared to take an admission exam and here I am. I empirically learnt Japanese and painting. I speak French, Spanish, and English fluently… well and supposedly Japanese"

"Are you single, Maya-chan" Daisuke dared to ask.

"Yes… but sorry, I'm not dating anyone" Maya blushed lightly.

"Hiroshi-san!"

Ranma hit him on the head. A little bump rose from Hiroshi's impertinence. "Whaaa? Don't tell me that you she's another of your fiancées" Asked Hiroshi suspicious of Ranma's reaction.

"No. But you are no match for her" Ranma replied.

Akane for watery eyes after watching his fiancé's reply. She whispered enraged to Ranma "Whom is the righteous one for her, then… ?"

"I don't know. But not Hiroshi" Ranma said with a slight insecurity.

------------------

"I though Kagome was coming to the Science Project" Said Ranma directed to Akane while they were walking to The Tendo Residence.

"That was the plan, she told me though that she felt sick, good thing today is Friday, she can rest" Akane told Ranma.

Ranma turned around to see Maya. She was walking peacefully without paying much attention to the conversation. She seemed quite lost in her thoughts.

-------------------------------

"Kagome…Where are you going?"

"To take a shower, Mama. I'll going out to…" Kagome staled as she heard Souta:

"Inu-no-niichan you are back!"

_InuYasha_ asked Kagome to herself. _Not right now._

"Kagome, I need to talk to you" InuYasha led her to the well.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING IN 2 DAYS. NOT 2 WEEKS"

"I THOUGHT WE MADE CLEAR THAT I WAS NOT COMING BACK" Kagome yelled back at InuYasha.

"is that so? Okay give me you Shikon Shards" InuYasha growled.

"What?" Kagome was surprised of the hanyou determination.

"You are not coming back to my time, then… Give me the Shards" InuYasha said seriously. "Wait! InuYasha!" _As much as I would like to use "__osuwari__" I have to be mature, he's not doing anything wrong. In fact, he's right._

"Kagome. I… We need you to come and search for Naraku, you are the only one that… you are important in the team" InuYasha thought well his words for the first time.

"Okay!" Let me pack! And we'll leave tonight.

-------------------

"So they came back because of the Shikon Shards?" Naraku concluded. "Ku Ku Ku!"

"Finally I got my eyeball back" Byakuya complained.

"Byakuya. Entertain InuYasha while I go through the well. The fun has begun."

äynömaÿac


	10. Sakura's tears

Disclaimer: Ranma and/or InuYasha are not mine. They are Takahashi-sensei's creation.

Notes: Sakura (cherry blossom),

The day what the humans called Sunday was simple perfect. The sakura trees were blooming with light pink stains and public park was abandoned strictly for two people. The blanket was set and the smell of food started to tempt its victims.

"Are you ready to try out the horrible food?" asked Maya with amusement in her smile.

"Yes. I'm more than ready" Ranma said cheerfully.

"I must warn you. Because we are here trying my food today in this absolutely wonderful Sunday" Maya made a small stop after she realized was a little overexcited, put her arms down and as point at him and saying in a serious manner "THAT DOES NOT THAT THIS WILL BE REPEATED" she finished.

There was a small silence and then they both laughed more that outloud. "Well, at least not my food. Although, I can hang out with YOU like this everyday" Maya kept her heavenly smile.

"Do you really hate the Tendos?" asked Ranma slightly sad.

"No, not hate. Hate is a really strong word. I'm just really uncomfortable around them. Mostly around Akane. It seems that she is certain that I would steal you away from her. And as much as I would like to disappear and elope with you to another dimension. My own honor and pride would refuse my idea from the start."

"So you are saying that you fine me attractive" Ranma asked proudly, yet his soul was trembling with ecstasy.

"Quite so. To be honest you are the only person that I can fully be myself. I always wearing masks to the rest of the world. You're a beautiful person. I have a deep respect for your fighting spirit. OH! And I would make sure that we would enjoy ourselves, sexually speaking. " Maya said shamelessly. "Your curse for me would be a blessing"

Ranma blushed. "I really don't see it like that" glinched his fist a little bit" said Ranma angrily."

"Really? I envy so much! To a point that I would go to Ju..senthing and dive with a 'Geronimo'" Said Maya as she was holding her nose and squinting her eyes.

Ranma laughed.

"I guess I'm so of what it happened. I can't imagine how did you feel, mostly now with the fact that you are engaged with Akane and eventually going to marry her. That you are not able to say 'I'm a man'" Maya said bluntly.

_She is not jealous at all? _Thought Ranma in awe. "Are you jealous of Akane? Asked Ranma shyly.

"Jealous? Why would I? She has been in your past long before I meet you. She''s your fiancée not me. She's the one that is in love with you, not me. Not because I told you that you are quite attractive that would mean that I would fight for you. If anything happens between us, it would be strictly because you start it. Thus, our friendship hasn't change at all. On the contrary, we're knowing each other more". Maya said emotionless.

Ranma's eyes widened.

"It seems my words surprise you, why?" Maya asked.

"I've never meet before a person such honest as you. When I thought I was in love of Akane, I had a hard time to be honest even with myself. I lie… and a lot" Ranma said with shame.

" 'When you thought you were in love with Akane-chan' you said? So you are not" asked Maya with interest.

"I'm confused. I was convinced that I was, yet I found the girl of my dreams." Ranma stated blushing.

"If you found the girl of your dreams. I'm really happy for you, I hope you are happy. Although I will ask you something, don't play with Akane. She might not like me, and I believe she don't deserve to be hurt" Maya said sincerely.

"I understand. I agree, I promised I would change the way that I treated her, which means not to hurt her anymore. But tell me what the hell should I do if I'm falling in love of someone else." The pig-tailed boy asked her friend desperately.

"Tell her the truth and hope that the other girl would correspond you. Just don't lie to her." Maya adviced.

"Okay…. " Ranma said. There was a small silence. And he added "Maya, the food is delicious"

"Ah! Talking about lies…." Maya laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I can't sense any Shikon Shards" Kagome yelled at inuYasha, yet he could listen to her well because of all the roaring of Naraku's youkai.

"What Kagome?"

"THERE ARE NO SHARD HERE. NARAKU IS NOT HERE!" Kagome yelled louder.

"Byakuya? Well the hell is Naraku?"

"In a safe place, of course. He would not lower himself to fight with you!"

"You mean that that coward is hiding because his a wuzz" yelled to Byakya while he was running way in this origami crane.

"Come back, Byakuya"

"You bore me" laughed at him are sent an explosive paper flower.

"Come back!!!!"

--------------------------------------

"So what do you think about school? What is difficult for you? Maya-kun"

"Nah!" she snickered "Well it's kind of difficult . At the end, this is how I got here, on my own. Nothing is impossible, at least there's impossible for me." said Maya with confidence.

"You... are more stronger that I would ever be." Ranma said seriously.

"What? The Almight Saotome Ranma saying that to an arsty nerd? Howcome?" Maya asked mockingly."You know that i haven't done any exercise like in 2 or 3 years" Maya mocked about herself.

"I mean your inner strength. You are as strong as 100 men" the pig-railed boy said.

"Well... I've had a hard life. I just rely on myself" confessed Maya.

"May I tell you something? I look at you and even though my pride and my honor are the thins that i treasure the most, around you I feel the most humble person in the whole world. No one but you makes me feel like this! Are you certain that you are not some sort of angle sent by the Gods to fix my reckless life?" said Ranma smiling brightly at her new friend.

She blushed. "No! Sorry to dissapoint you. I'm a mere human"

-------------

Somehow Akane was able to seat in that Sakura tree without being detected the Ranma kin senses. She had the best seat in the house. All the sound were clear, every word was able to be understood, no view obstructions and the smell of the flowers were close in her seat. She didn't like the show, though. Non stop tears were competing in the marathon of the year.

_Liar.__ They are going to pay..._

äynömaÿac


	11. Bluntness

Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko is the owner and creator of Ranma ½ and Inuyasha. Maya-kun is MINW, MINE, .MINE, MINE.

Read and review, please. But if not... just enjoy!

Notes: masaka (that's impossible, or had to believe)

------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma and Maya went through the front food with a laughter that could be heard around 5 blocks.

Akane was sitting in the staircase, crying, with her knuckles stained with some blood. She looked at them. You could hear the pain in the sigh that followed.

"Ranma is late, where were you?"

"Akane, I'm sorry, wait!" And squinted his eyes. He was certain that he would feel a mallet crushing his head.

"We... were at the park, Akane-chan. He wanted to tried my food even though I told him it was horrible. So for not affecting too many people, or kill any you, I considered that he was the one that could come. And well it's not that late, is it? The sunset barely ended." Maya interrupted them.

No mallets, though. _What's going on?_ Ranma thought regaining his pose, _Why she is not hitting me, she's really mad?_

"You left at 9 in the morning, Maya-chan. Don't tell me that it was just because he wanted to try your food" Akane said enraged at the girl with violet eyes.

"You are mistaken. I never said it was only because of that. Yes, we ate that morning, yet we were engaged in a conversation for hours." Maya glancing at Ranma and smiling about all they talk that day.

"I see" Akane hiding her watery eyes with her bangs. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Akane..." Ranma whispered slightly, he was worried.

"Go and talk to her..." adviced Maya.

"No, I can't talk to her right now." Ranma shook his head. _I'm too confused to talk about my feelings._

"Fine. Do as you wish, Good night" Maya smiled, "And Ranma, thank you for this wonderful day"

"No, Thank you, Maya-kun" Ranma smiled her back, watched her go upstairs. He frowned as he remember his fiancée. Went upstairs and instead going to his room, he knocked on Akane's door.

"Go away, Baka!" Akane yelled.

"I need to talk to you..." said Ranma.

The door was opened.

"What?" she yelled at him ready to slap him. She stopped her hand for a second but slapped him after all.

"What was that for?" said calmly Ranma without touching his cheek. Regardless of the violence, he felt some sort of guilt. Hence, he thought he deserved that slap.

"Liar! Baka! You lied to me! You said that you would changed after that kiss" yelled Akane at the top of his lungs.

"Haven't I?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

Akane tried to slap him again but he grabbed his wrist before she could swing.

"I believe that I don't insult you anymore or hurt you anymore."

"Yeah! Because you are going out with that fucking gaijin bitch!"

"Don't insult Maya-kun. She has done nothing wrong." Ranma said this slightly mad.

"Nothing? Just confessing her love to you this morning!"

"Were you spying at us?" said a very surprised Ranma. _How is it possible that I didn't noticed her presence?_

"What if so?" Akane threatened.

"Akane... we are not together. We are just friends. And for the for first time I have a person that I can talk to and be completely honest to. And it's obvious that she thinks that to, since she doesn't trust anyone" Ranma said as calmly as he could, his fist was clinching but he kept dominant his sincerity towards her. "I'm not lying to you, at least not anymore, and I don't want to lie to you anymore. But I can't talk to you about this in this moment, I'm really confused about my life right now" Ranma unconsciously was pushing Akane against the wall. She was scared, she has never seen Ranma so mature and serious in her life.

"But you said that you loved me" repproached Akane in tears.

Ranma finally lost his patience.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

I was out of it, with no energy, and with the guilt trip and grief that you died because you saved me twice in that fight. I have no idea when I told you that I love you, or any of the words that you said during and after the fight, I wasn't even aware of my thoughts. And because of that phrase you accept to get married with me? But what about of the grudges that we've held. Marriage is not that easy. And we talk about it as thought is stolen candy. You died on me there. Of course I was driving insane." Ranma said with watery eyes.

Suddenly, Ranma looked at her eyes with a long passionate pause. And almost violently, he pressed his lips against hers. Akane was confused, and hated the inexperience in that subject...but she still tried to correspond that kiss, nonetheless. She wasn't used the fast, almost monstrous movement of his tongue and lips. He held her waist a harsh grip, both hands wanted to merge with her hips. _Ranma... you are hurting me... _She slightly pushed him away, and raising her voice because of the rage she asked him "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?". And Ranma looked away, closed his eyes and replied "Akane... I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have done that."

Akane moved his chin to make him face her again. Looked at him directly to his eyes. His look was feel with guilt, as though he has betrayed someone.

"How? How is it possible that she could change our lives so much?" asked him.

"I don't know... But we'll soon find out. I need to clear all my doubts" said Ranma.

"So if you choose her, are you going to finish our engagement?" Akane asked furious.

"It's time make my own decisions about on my life. I'm tired that everyone wants to manipulate my fate" Ranma finished saying this with determination and closed her roomdoor behind her.

Akane felt on her knees... crying.

------------------------------------

"No trace of Naraku" stated Miroku.

"Shall we rest in this village?" suggested Sango in hopes that InuYasha would accept.

"Rest! I'll look around and look for hints" said InuYasha.

_Whoa! he's not protesting!_ Sango thought. "Houshi-sama, do you think he's still mourning?" she whispered

"Perhaps" Miroku said. Kagome heard their whispered conversation. _I need to talk to him about Kikyo... and us _Kagome thought as she was searching for the hanyou.

"There nothing suspicious of hints of Naraku around here" said Inuyasha to himself. "Where had he gone? Kuso!"

"InuYasha..."

"Kagome... I can't get a trace. Is as though he disappeard from the Earth again." said as he finished sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay?"

"Keh! this scratches will me gone my tomorrow. " said InuYasha proudly.

"No I mean, are you okay? What happened to Kikyo..."

InuYasha interrupted her harshly. "KIKYO was important in my life. But you are as well, Kagome... I'm fine. But I can't talk to you about this. I don't want to hurt you. But I found someone that finally understands exactly what I feel."

"Who is whom you talked to? When? Miroku-sama?"

"She lives in your time."

_Sheeeeeee???? Did is great! Great, great, great!_

"Was it Mama?" Kagome asked knowing that is wasn't the right answer.

"You don't know her. Actually, I don't even know her name. Her her was black as raven's feathers long, like you. Yet I would never forget her. Her eyes are unique.."

"Really? Why?" Kagome asked jealousy.

"They were violet"

"Violet?"

_...Masaka!_


	12. Merge

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or InuYasha

äynömaÿac

-------------------

"Naraku" Byakuya was surprised as he saw Naraku going back to their shelter, "Why are you back, I thought..."

"I went to the other dimension, indeed" said Naraku "She is the representation of beauty and lust itself, I can't believe she's human"

"What about the boy?"

"He's perfect for the scheme." said Naraku. "Human feelings are come quite... handy. Have you monitored Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He hasn't changed at all. Still looking for you without a clue of where you are"

"Ku ku ku ku ku. Now. Let's test this boy, that will help us get rid of InuYasha" Naraku said, and when to his room to recycle some garbage from his body.

-------------------------------------

"InuYasha? Thank you for letting me go home, these will be horrible. I'll be back in 3 days." Said Kagome happy. This time she didn't had much trouble to convince him. _He has changed so much since __Kikyo__ died. He doesn't talk to me anymore. _Kagome thought.

"Please stay here, while I'll go to my time" said Kagome. _Please don't come, don't meet her again._

"By the way…" InuYasha said "I think I won't stay in Kaede's village while you are gone. I'll be looking for a demon _more likely a __tennyo__…. _So, if you want to stay longer it would be better for my search"

"A demon? What demon" Kagome asked with curiousity and naiveness.

"A demon that in to settle something with, by the time I wasn't able to talk to you" InuYasha lied.

"So you are able to now?" asked Kagome hurt.

"We just Byakuya last night. Didn't we?"

"InuYasha. You still don't talk to me about you problems and of how you feel about Kikyo." Kagome said raising her voice.

"KIKYO IS A CONVERSATION THAT I WILL NEVER HAVE WITH YOU, NOT BACK THEN, NOT NOW, NOT EVER"

"INUYASHA. WHY?"

"Because you will never understand how I feel" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm going to home NOW" Kagome took her backpack and left the scene.

-----------------

Wednesday morning, Furinkan Highschool Library. The table wasn't enough of all the books stacked, notebooks, and some worksheets of some sort. Her co-students were observing her as though she was a laboratory mouse that have had the secret eternal youth. No one dared to bother her, and her…. was inside her bubble.

"Excuse me, you are the new enchange student, right?" A guy interrupted her scholar meditation.

"Yes" Maya answered with a slight annoyance.

"So may I seat with you? To know each other" asked the handsome young student.

"Seat if you would like. Although I must excuse myself, I can't chat. I'm quite busy in this moment" Maya stated bluntly to the guy. He thought she was so pretty that he stayed with her even though her rejection. "Thank you" Said the guy cheerfully. Took a book that he didn't even though what it talked about.

"Maya- kun " Ranma suddenly appeared behind her. His expression wasn't pleasant, and doubtful.

"Ranma! Hi!" said Maya cheerfully.

"Are you studying? Do I interrupt you. Are you coming home with us?" asked her.

"What? Ranma is she living with you" asked the guy.

"None of you business, Kotaro" answered Ranma.

"Yes I live with him and Akane. Anyways, yes. Let me get this books. Oh! And Ranma-kun. I need to leave in this in the mail."

"Letter for you friend in Amerika?" asked Ranma jealously.

"No I have no friends or family anymore. This is an application for a painting contest here in Toukyou. I'm quite excited." Said Maya putting away all her stuff.

"Bye. Nice to meet you." Said Maya with a fake smile.

(sigh)_Ranma__, you lucky bastard_ thought Kotaro.

-------------------------------------------

Ryoga was lost…. as usual. With a map pointing to the Tendou Doujou, he passed a antique shrine and with only with the attention focused on the piece of paper. Her stepped of and old man's sale blanket. He seemed humble, and poor, he's face was worn out with the time.

"I'm sorry, old man. I wasn't paying attention of my path. How can I make it up to you" said Ryouga with the humble and shameful words.

"You have to buy me something" the old man said angrily.

"Don't want have much money, I was traveling but let us see you items" said Ryouga annoyed.

"There are all antiques. Items that can be just used by the people suitable to wear them" Said the jiji.

"Really? Like what" said Ryouga losing of all sort of humbleness.

"Like this youkai tooth, the person that wears this, will adquire three times more strength than the one owned". It was a big tooth, 10 times bigger than those of a white shark, its edge were still sharp as brand new kitchen knifes and its color was particulary dark blue.

"Youkai tooth? Youkais don't exist." Stated Ryouga skeptically.

"Oh! They did my friend. There is an era, the Sengoku Jidai, where they lived amongst and against the human. Some of them were terrifying, ate human flesh, did evil without a good cause and wanted mostly power to live longer that they could." Narrated the old man with precision.

"So if I wear this, I'll be stronger?" Asked Ryouga.

"Indeed. Yet you must be a trained fighter and know yourself and you power to be able to use it. This is because the remain youki, evil aura of the youkai, will merge with your battling ki." Completed the old man.

"I'M A CAPABLE MARTIAL ARTIST! I KNOW I CAN WEAR THAT" replied Ryouga with excitement. _With this I'll be able to beat __Ranma__ for once and for all and win the love of __Akane_He thought.

"All right then." Agreed the salesman.

"Here. Thank you. I'm going to try it in this very moment" said Ryouga and ran without any direction.

The old man was smiling. He left all the purchable items in the street and walked to the shrine.

_Yes. Go and try it out….. KU __KU__KU__KU_

-----------------------------------

äynömaÿac


	13. Destination: Modern Era

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Maya-kun is my creation… MINE, MINE, MINE.

Notes: chigau (that's wrong, mistaken, it's not possible, no), gaijin (foreigner),

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha used one of the many travel passes via Bone Eater's Well. Before he stepped to his destination, he sniffed the polluted air for any signs for that particular scent. Her scent. Shadily, he jumped and hid in the nearest tree. _The hat_ Inuyasha thought, _I can't let Kagome know that I am here, but where can I could I find the girl? THE PARK!_

Thus, couple of swift leaps were necessary to reach Kagome's room window. He peeped to see if there was any sign of life, opened the window and jumped to the interior of the room. At the moment that his feet touched the carpet, he startled. _Oh Shit! Kagome is here after all. _False alarm. _Chigau! It's the remains of her scent only. _He did gave a big sigh of relief even though he was trying to be as silent as possible. He took the hat and immediately he leaped away from the shrine for Toukyou's forest.

…._I want to see her again. I must see her again._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya sneaked into one of doujou's corner with a huge canvas and oil paintings. Previously stapled a plastic that she found while walking "home" for not to unadequately paint the wood. Her face had no emotion whatsoever, her movements purely analytical, accurate, extremely systematical. She sat down before the canvas, with just one brush at the hand although all the paintings that she was going to use in that moment, closed her eyes and whispered "baby..". At that very moment that she swiftly opened her eyes, her expression completely changed. From that external, eternal coldness, mastered cynicism and heavenly calmness were gone in a blink of an eye. As though she had multiple personalities, she changed in an emotional demon. Instantly, she entered into the inspirational trance. It was violent, instinctive, frightening. Her hands were trembling (although this didn't avoid her to have the accuracy while painting). Her expression changed from anger, to contentment, to extreme sadness from one second to another. They weren't enough facial muscles to complete all the emotional chaos of her heart. The only thing existed around in the Tendou Residence was her and her canvas. Done, what she had to do that day was complete, she just stopped without looking at the final progress. Placed her face in her hand and cried, her very soul cried. Those tears were the witnesses that she was the unhappiest person in the world, even her divine beauty was dulled in that moment. She was silent though, save couple of sighs that she emitted continuously.

Suddenly her pain was interrupted. She head voices through the wall, outside the structures of the Tendou Doujou. She could recognize the voice but couldn't understand her completely, it was another girl that she was talking to. Wiped her eyes, her usual calm, cold facial expression was dominate once again. Then, she cleaned the place as though nothing had happened there. Suddenly, she heard two words that made her eyes clinched: "Maya-chan". T_hey are talking about me?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Akane-chan" Kagome said almost in tears, " Akane, What else happened that night?". Kagome was enraged, her friend damped her shoulder in tears. Akane answered "And… and…. Then he claimed that he told me that he loved me". "Did he?" "Yes. It was like couple of years ago, I was kidnapped by this demi-god, I don't remember his name, and we were in trouble. To make the long story short, He defeated the demi-god but he didn't make it in time to save my life. He talked for the first time in years about his feelings, and he was crying. We were about to get married but he couldn't remember what he said that day, when I accepted the wedding because he had told me that he loved me. "**I thought you were dead" **he yelled at me," Akane stopped talking for a moment and then she continued. "Then pushed me against the wall, and kissed me …almost violently."

Kagome's battle ki exploded, even though she wasn't trained to do so. "Akane…."

Akane interrupted her "then he stopped without a reason, but his eyes looked with guilt saying ' I shouldn't be doing this' " Akane cried more.

"Are you saying this because Maya-chan?" asked Kagome enraged.

Akane nodded.

"That little gaijin whore, she will listen to me" Kagome cried.

"Kagome wait! It's decided. Ranma will choose someone. And I believe he's right. We need to stop letting people to manipulate our futures"

"But that bitch will listen me" _If she's doing this to Akane that is engaged, I don't want to imagine what might happened if I let her see InuYasha again. _Kagome thought.

Kagome was about to head to Maya's room, when her path was blocked, by a silhouette with long hair.

"Maya-chan?" The girls said in choir.

Maya walked around the girls without any inhibitions, she was smiling with a mastered cynical smile and royal attitude.

"It seems I'm included in your conversation" She smiled, letting no hint whatsoever of her previous grief. "Do you have a problem with me? " Maya asked with a gorgeous smile starring at them straight to their eyes.

"Yes! We have a problem with you!!!!! " yelled Kagome "STOP MESSING AROUND WITH SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIENDS!"

"Boyfriends?" Maya asked "Why boyfriendS? Supposedly I'm just messing around with Ranma. And not the if corcerns me that you guys think about me, but I haven't done anything wrong with him. We are just friends."

" REALLY? You lie. Maya-chan, he told Akane that if he chooses you, he'll break the arrangement with her. Yes, Maya-chan, that is messing around with someone else's boyfriend. Besides you are keeping me away from…" Kagome was interrupted by Maya's words.

"What?" Maya exclaimed surprised._ What at the fuck?_ "I have to go. Anything else you would like to tell me? I need to talk to Ranma-kun."

"What for? Stop harassing him." Akane yelled at her in tears

"That…. Is none of your business"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you want me to follow that guy? He doesn't seem to give a good match anyways" Byakuya doubted Naraku's plan. "It seems my tooth's youki is actually working, He will be stronger that he is, much more stronger. Besides if the boy gets killed, we might have to use his… help" Naraku said laughing with amusement.

"And what about keeping my eye on InuYasha" asked Byakuya confused. "We have time, besides there is no rush, this plan will be perfect for his death, and along with Kikyou's death… this Naraku will be free to do whatever pleases."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ucchan's **doors were opened for the first time in weeks. _I can't wait to see everyone…. and Ran-chan. _Thought the owner. sigh _Itai! Ran-chan…_ _why did you chose Akane-chan over me? There's nothing that I would think of but to love you. At least we are still friends after the first wedding failed. But the second wedding will be when? It terrifies me. _

Ukyo suddenly grabs the phone and calls the Tendou's. Akane answered. "A..kane-chan" said Ukyo slightly nervous "I would like to invite you guys to the my restaurant".

"Sure, Ukyo-chan, but another day" Akane said after hanging up the phone coldly.

äynömaÿac


	14. Unknown Vocabulary

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Maya-kun is my creation… MINE, MINE, MINE.

maÿac

Notes: italics are thoughts, actions, Bold: enphasis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya started taking her clothes off one by one, carefully, almost as a sacred ritual of sacrifice. Even the hot water was nervous as it touched her skin. Her face didn't had the usual calmness, she was angry, VERY angry.

"I have to calm down before I talk to Ranma-kun" she said to herself in Spanish.

Suddenly, a riot noise disturbed her meditation. It was a door shutting open with extreme force and violence.

_Ranma's futon?_

She reassured this with Akane's yelling: "Ranma, Maya… BAKA…RA!"

Maya as she heard the sudden silence and imagining the face of Akane's confusion, she laughed at the top of her lungs. _Is she really that stupid to think that I would let her interrupt my conversation with Ranma-kun. _Her smile was almost evil. She took her time, and with mastered tranquility, continued her meditation. The warm water felt suicidal at the moment that she stood up to go change. Rolled a towel on her body. While she was heading to her room, she ran into Akane. At first Akane was furious of the situation, _I was yelling to her while she was taking a bath. _Afterwards, jealousy, envy, shame, and a enormous rash of depression took over her. Akane's eyes analysed every inch of Maya's skin. Perfect features, her skin was shine golden.

"Good night, Akane-chan" She gave her a smile half-sincere, half-cynical.

Akane said nothing. She just kept walking to her room, with a tear running down to her cheek.

Maya entered to Nabiki's room to change. What was ready on top of the bed wasn't precisely pajamas. It was a long black wavy skirt and a black tank top. Suprisingly, she put some make-up on. Black eye-liner and gloss were enough to stand her beauty thousand times more. Obviously, she was ready to go out, but that late? No one saw her leave. Kasumi, Soun, and Genma were already sleeping. Ranma was in the doujou, finished his training at that time. Akane….well, she locked herself in her room, she was crying herself to sleep.

Mission accomplished. The path was already known.

_I shall not let any interruptions….._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha got tired of looking for his new companion all day until sunset, _I can't sense her…. Her scent… no… where …. Near…. _Dreamland won the battle, he found a nice tree branch. It was the first rest he had taken after couple of weeks battling in his time. And the emotional devastation wasn't helping.

Suddenly, a male voice woke him up…. "Maya-kun! Are you here?" No reply. It was past midnight in modern time calculations. "Kuso….. where the hell is she, the note told me to be here?" and the young man with a pigtail leaped with inhuman force to the other side of the park. InuYasha was surprised, he felt for an instant to follow him but something stopped him….. SOMEONE stopped him. His attention turned completely to the person that he was longing to see for so long. He smiled slightly and silently leaped right behind her.

"Tennyo?" asked the hanyou as he gently grabbed her hand from behind. _Tennyo, what is tennyo? _She thought as she was trying to relate the Japanese word with a decent translation with any other language that the foreigner spoke. She turned around with her a grim of confusion, waiting to see Ranma's face. His yellow eyes surprised her again.

She smiled widely and embraces him with excitement saying "I was wondering when I was going to see you again"

"I've been looking all over for you" InuYasha said in a desperate, excited matter. His eyes reflected a kind of love that he has never felt before. He was desperate to worship her in some way. Yet he thought it was inadequate.

"Have you? Why?" Maya asked curiously.

"Because I was urged to talk to you, to have your company. Even though I don't know even your name, who or what you are, I feel a great connection with you. Tennyo, please give me some hope that you feel the same way. I know your soul, and I know that we have a special bond." Inuyasha improvised nervously.

"Of course, I feel the same." The embrace was deeper, almost like when two lovers merging in an act of love. The wind wasn't helping. It twirled around them, making, their hair dance and those two bodies almost float. The moon was missing half of its light. First Quarter Moon. Birds chirping. Sakura's flowers floating. If there would be a third person watching the scene, there would be tears assured.

Maya felt limitless comfort, she opened her eyes looking the other pair . Complementary colors looking for each other. She found them, she was astonished of what the stranger would reflect in his eyes. He was beautiful. She felt slightly certain darkness in his soul that made him even more beautiful. Then, finding again sanity after she was lost in this illusion, she noticed something that she never had before: She felt claws in her back. She then looked to the top of his head: _his… ears… are. _I told you, the wind didn't help.

"What are you? You are not human." Asked Maya calmly but surprised.

"I'm a hanyou."

Suddenly she startled..

_RANMA-KUN. I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT HIM. FUCK!_

"I have you go, I'm sorry."

"Keh! I can't believe you reacted this way. Not you. Any human, but not you."

"React like how? What are you talking about? I don't even know what a 'hanyou' is. But I'll investigate" said Maya smiling ready to leave running _and search ' tennyo' too._

She ran towards the rendez-vous point that she assigned for Ranma. Two hour passed. She was alone.

"I want to see you again" yelled InuYasha without being heard, she disappeared while she was running towards that written rendezvous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	15. Chanting on Furinkan's rooftop

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and Inuyasha does not belong to me but to Takahashi Rumiko-sensei. Maya-kun is my creation… MINE, MINE, MINE.

Notes: italics are thoughts, actions, Bold: enphasis. Mala (Buddhist rosary to chant mantras, in this case, that's Miroku's seal for kazaana. This term is used in Mahayana Buddhism), toushoukan (library in Japanese), nai (none)

maÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking on the way to school. The three supposed friends were quite silent all the way. There was tension in the air, and the biggest question was "who will apologized to whom first?". Suddenly the least person that would apologize, said cheerfully, "I'll catch up with you later on, I have to go to the library to look couple terms". She wasn't expecting any answers mostly from Akane, or even Ranma, she thought that he might be mad at her because she stood him up last night. Not mentioning that she was more than pissed off at him, but it was no one else's business but their's.

Ranma sighed in relief. "Terms? Which terms? Maybe we…. I can help you?"

"Hanyou" Maya asked.

"'HAN' **half**. 'YOU' I'm not certain, my best guess is **embrace** or **drunk**, but that is kinda weird, I have to see it written." Said Akane emotionlessly looking at the floor.

"No… it's more like an animal" Maya shook her head imagining the kanji.

"Isn't that like 'youkai', Akane?" Ranma smiled thinking that he can at least talk a little bit with her like friends.

"True. 'YOU' means demon. Maya-chan." Akane said still glancing at the floor, and certainly not returning the smile to Ranma.

"Demon?" Maya startled. "How can something or someone be half-demon?" asked Maya curiously.

"Mythology says that youkai were found long time ago mostly nearby the Sengoku Jidai (like 500 years ago), and that the hanyou were those that one parent that was demon and the other one was human."

"I see" Maya whispered trying to change the subject.

"Oh and the other is 'tennyo'" added Maya, finally glanced Akane,

"'TEN' means **heaven**. 'NYO' is **woman**. It's a divine woman, perfection in body, mind, and spirit. Where did you hear that one? We are not having any homework about Japanese mythology." asked Akane skeptically.

"Someone addresses to me like Tennyo" replied Maya, smiling widely, blushing a little.

Ranma clinched his fist.

Akane's ki blasted.

_Bastard, you did talked to her after all…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where the hell is InuYasha?" asked Byakuya cynically.

"That is none of your business, you are fighting us" Miroku replied untaggling the Buddhist mala in his right hand.

"Oh! No you don't!" Byakuya tossed an explosive flower directly to Miroku. Sango was worried.

"Houshi-sama! Are you alright?" running towards the hurt Buddhist priest.

"My hand is burnt, but I'll be alright" Miroku answered in pain.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tossed her weapon uselessly. Byakuya was already out of reach. Kirara was unconscious, because an early explosion on that battle.

"Ah! This is not good! This is not good!" Shippou cried, "Well the hell is InuYasha anyways? We need him and Kagome" Said the kitsune youkai in tears while he was analyzing Miroku's injuries. His right hand was damaged… more than usual.

"Let's get back to Kaede's village, to cure your wound, Houshi-sama" Said Sango with tenderness.

"Let's" Said Miroku _while we wait for InuYasha to come back._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ucchan!!!! You are back" said Ranma happily.

There was no reply of his other fiancée, something was not well. Usually she would be all over him at the moment that she saw him at school. Not that he misses that, but at least she wouldn't ignore his childhood friend.

"Ran-chan. Did Akane-chan gave you my message?" asked Ukyo insulted.

"Your message, what message?" asked Ranma sincerely.

"I KNEW IT. AKANE, I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU. WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD RANMA THAT I INVITED HIM, AND EVEN YOU TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME?" the okonomiyaki chef asked to the dark blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry, Ukyo-chan. Last night wasn't a good moment to talk to him" Akane said sadly after she remembered the conversation that she had with Maya and Kagome.

"I still won't forgive it, fight me, outside" Ukyo yelled at Akane quite offended.

"I don't know who you are, or you don't know me, but Akane was in crisis last night. I was with her and believe me, I wouldn't have like to be in her shoes." Kagome defended her friend.

_A crisis? _Ranma thought worried.

"Fine." Ukyo replied to Kagome putting away her big spatula on her back. "If you had much trouble, Ran-chan and… you can come tonight" Said Ukyo still die-glance to Akane.

_It would be nice to invite Maya. Besides Ukyou is a really good chef after all. Where is Maya, anyways? _Thought Ranma looking all over in the classroom. The class was about to start. And precisely, a new subject: Japanese mythology. Homework: An essay of 10 pages for the next day, IN ENGLISH. Every student in that classroom was protesting. It was too much for a Monday. Ms. Hinako was grown-up in that moment, not happy. 20 pages. Everyone was silent, with a frown and a burden of the translation dictionaries.

Suddenly someone knocked at the classroom door. It was Maya with 3 or 4 books labeled on the side "furinkan toshoukan" in kanji.

"Yes?" Asked Hinako sensei, wondering who would knock so late.

"Sensei. My name is Kantuu Maya, I'm in this class. I had to go to the library." Maya said in quite fluent English, clueless about the recent week sentence.

"Kantuu- san. It's Late. You can't come in. That's one. Two. I assigned an essay of 20 pages with the subject Japanese Mythology, you will write 30 pages."

Maya didn't reacted in a bad way, just happily asked "May I start right now?"

"No. Get your buckets of water" Ms. Hinako said.

"Oh well. At least I'm the one that borrowed the only Mythology books in the school library." Maya whispered.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The bell rang. Maya's arms were numb because of the force she made, Ranma helped her to take the buckets down. Maya thanked him with much effort and went to the patio to eat her lunch.

"Maya-kun. May I come with you? Can we eat together?"

"No Ranma-kun. I'm starting the homework right now. I have to write 10 pages more than you. I don't want interruptions." Maya lied for the first time to him. _I will not let that pending conversation pass._

"Maya. Are you mad at me?" asked Ranma sadly.

"Yes. I am. That's why I asked you to go to the park last night." said Maya honestly.

"I was looking for you. In the spot and you weren't there. Maya what's going on? Does Akane's crisis has to do with you? Why aren't you as nice as you used to be with me? And who the hell calls you 'tennyo'?" Ranma claimed Maya with rising jealousy.

"That was my fault, I got distracted. We must be alone, without anyone interrupting. Yes, I have to do with Akane feeling horrible that day. I'm really mad at you, and you deserve it."

"Come with me. I know a place that we can talk without any interruptions"

­­­­­­­­­­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nai!" Akane looking through the Japanese History section in the library. "There none here, Kagome-chan" she said desperately. Couple of minutes passed, and instead of two pretty students in that section, there were 30.

"Ah! I got the only book left. Let's get out of here!" Akane holding Kagome's hand waiting for a student rampage after saying this. They had to hide. Rooftop!

­­­­­­­­

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The rooftop, Ranma-kun. Everybody come here to talk privately." Stated Maya, starting to walk down the stairs, to the spot that she chose to eat and start doing the essay.

Ranma wasn't looking at her, but his eyes were almost glowing of rage. He asked with a low voice, growling,

"WHO DARES YOU CALL YOU 'TENNYO'?"

"Ranma…" Maya was scared for the first time of her friend. Ranma grabbed her wrist against the wall. His lips have this great urge to clash with hers. Maya just closes her eyes, calming her fear.

"Are you jealous, Ranma-kun?" asked Maya, smiling.

"Quite! I don't want anyone else to touch you or talk to you in that way. Not at least until I…." Ranma caressed her cheek with his nose. The girl with violet eyes didn't move an inch of her muscles. Ranma passed his lips against hers, slightly touched them and took their distance _I can't let anyone know my interest in her, I would get in trouble here in school._ Maya tried to loose his grip on her wrists, she did. And walked away from him.

"Until what? We will continue this conversation but not now, someone is listening. I won't talk to you unless we are alone." Maya stated emotionless, without any of the smallest smiles, and left without anymore words.

Couple of tears landed on the rooftop….

äynömaÿac

­­­­­­


	16. Imperializing Companions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha, but Rumiko Takahashi- sensei. Maya-kun is mine, though.

Notes: euuh…. Just remember italics are thoughts.

maÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"TEN- DOU- DOU- JOU…… Yes finally I found it to challenge Ranma, beat him with the youkai tooth and win the love of Akane" said Ryouga to himself with excitement. He entered apologizing any interruptions to the members of the Tendo and Saotome families. Although the only one that was there welcoming him was Kasumi with her divine voice.

"Ranma-kun is still in school, Ryouga-kun."

"Oops! I guess I messed up. I'll wait for him here." Said Ryouga with a nervous laughter.

'That's alright! Would you like some tea?" asked Kasumi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Following Akane running downstairs with unstoppable tears. Kagome stopped her and said, "Akane, I'm sorry. I forgot that I have to a pending conversation with someone. I have to go home".

"NO KAGOME. I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME WITHOUT YOUR COMPANY. I WOULDN'T BEAR IT. PLEASE COME WITH ME TONIGHT" begged Akane to her close friend.

"Akane-chan…" called Kagome. _I guess InuYasha can wait another day. _"Okay, I'll go with you today, but I think I won't be able to come to school tomorrow. You have to deal with yourself" compassionately said Kagome to the girl.

"Thank you" said Akane half smiling.

"May I confess you something, Akane-chan? Maya- chan is messing with my boyfriend too. She making us have arguments and we are quite distant with each other because of her, right now. She has talked to him, and he says that I would never understand the situation that he's going through right now like she does" said Kagome enraged.

"How is that possible? Where did she meet him? What situation?" asked Akane desperately, raising her battle aura to the max. _I will not let her do the same thing to her. No! no! This can't be. That little bitch! She is a curse since she came to our lives._

"I don't know anything. I just know that is her since he described a girl with violet eyes. The woman, that he has only loved, died not long ago. He was devastated. But he would not talk about her to me, only to Maya-chan"

"I wonder why she can understand him." Wondered Akane out loud. "Kagome-chan! Let's find out!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­­­­­­­­

"Soon, Byakuya. It will be my time to thank our dear tennyo for Inuyasha's death" said Naraku laughing outloud.

"How?" asked Byakuya still skeptical of Naraku's plan.

"With love" Naraku answered cynically. "So many stories where love is the one that defeats evil KUKUKUKU. Ours will be different."

"Are you still keeping the eye on the boy?" asked Naraku to his latest incarnation. "Yes, he has just been wandering around without any direction for the last couple of days, but I didn't see any humans that he knew" said Byakuya bored.

"Wait! I recognize this place. Is where the boy and the tennyo live" Byakuya paying more attention the flying eyeball.

"Perfect timing!" said the amused Naraku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	17. Pchan Death Sentence

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ or InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi- sensei. Maya-kun is mine, though…..

Notes: kagome kagome (is a Japanese children's game. One child is chosen as the oni (demon) and sits blindfolded (or with his eyes covered). The other children join hands and walk in circles around the _oni_ while chanting the song wind. Behind for the game. When the song stops, the _oni_ speaks aloud the name of the person behind him, and if he is correct, that person will exchange places with the _oni_). **Ore no** tenshi ( My angel), masaka (that;s impossible, could it be?), gaki ( the japanese word for hungry ghosts in buddhism (sould that are stuck in the earth because of an attachment of a place or person).

maÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya was sitting down in the school patio, right next to a tree that was playing **kagome kagome** with the wind, and the clouds. A forest started, it wasn't the Furinkan school premises anymore. She wasn't alone. The only company that was required and allowed were the library books that she borrowed and her laptop.

"This essay should be easy" spoke Maya to herself. _And taking advantage, I can search more about the… my dear hanyou_ she thought. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind, smiling. "Is so nice to be alone…." She whispered.

Opened her eyes swiftly, changing her expression to a cynical one. "Why does people have to include me in their life drama?" she wondered. "Too bad for them. I must stop this soon," Maya closed her books and her laptop and ran to Tendou's residence.

The tree and the wind, and clouds stopped playing as soon as she left, they wanted to escape from couple of red eyes glowing in the depth of the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ranma… where's…. Maya-chan?" said Akane silencing her rage as much as possible, it wouldn't be good to let him know that they were spying them.

"I have no idea. We were talking earlier, but she disappeared since she had to do her homework, remember that she got 10 pages more than us" Ranma answered slightly nervous.

"Oh! That is right! It serves her right" giggled Akane.

"You are mean. She was in the library, studying." Ranma defended her. _Was I really about to kiss her? Her lips. I bearly touched them but I feel I'm flying. My! Those lips are truly of a tenshi. Ore no tenshi. Why that urge? What the fuck is wrong with me!!!!????? This must stop! I must decide whom I want to be with. Akane wouldn't talk to me. I must know what happened with Maya and her last night._

His thoughts were stopped by the entrance sign saying 'Tendou Doujou'. The pigtailed boy tried to snap out of his thoughts but a navy battle aura stopped them dry.

"What the?" Ranma yelled "Ryouga??? Io! Ryouga, how are you??" said Ranma smiling. This smile turned almost instantly to a frown after realizing the situation.

The first kick was thrown by Ryouga. Ranma couldn't free himself of it since he was still really confused with his new ki. He landed nearby the koi pond.

"Ryouga, What's wrong? Now what did I do?" Ranma said sarcastically getting up with a little bit of pain. He was so bored of being blamed for the tragedies that happen to those around him, mostly for Ryouga's.

"I challenge you, Ranma. If I win I will be Akane's rightful fiancé" Ryouga cried in the other end of the patio.

Akane's eyes widened "What? Ryouga. Why do you want to be my fiancé" asked her friend. "Because Ranma does not deserve you, Akane-san. I'm certain that I would be a better husband than him. And because I… I…." Ryouga stopped talking of a moment _This is my chance! I'll definitely win this battle with the youkai tooth._ "and… because… I LOVE YOU!!!!!!" Ryouga screamed shamelessly.

"Feh!" Ranma interrupted Ryouga's magical confession. "If you want me to fight. I'll fight. You know I accept all challenges. As for the price, you can stay Akane. I don't want to be with her any…." Ranma stop his intuitive answer with his both hands.

Every member of both families was witnessing the conversation before the battle. Soun Tendou had two rivers streaming from eyes (you know it's not necessary to say 'as usual'), Kasumi with her trademark "Ma…Ma…". Genma was writing 20 signs in continuation of a scolding monologue about what a bad son he was. Akane was numb of pain. She didn't say a word, didn't move a finger.

Ranma looked at everyone. He put his hands down, and stared directly, " You heard me, I don't want to marry Akane anymore. Or anyone else. I just want a real life, a real relationship where no one would mess with…" Ranma couldn't add "it" because Ryouga kicked him on the shoulder with full power.

Ranma was on the floor, surprised. His shoulder was in pain. He started fuming with anger. _Why is he suddenly so strong? _He stood up heavily, sore from his shoulder and the right side of the ribs.

"Bastard! How you dare cheat on Akane like that?" Ryouga said after the power kick.

"Now what? P-chan. Does it bother you that I'm honest for the first time in my life? Do you want to be with her? Go ahead. I won't stop you. At least I'm honest with her, not like you, P--- Brain"

"Why you!!!" Ryouga threw a punch in the stomach while running towards him. Ranma could barely dodge him. "I swore that I wouldn't tell her. And I won't. But I'm tired of hiding something that Akane wouldn't like. Akane, do you have any idea why does Ryouga is never around when P-chan is?" Ranma yelled at Akane at the other side of he patio. She was crying so, that she almost didn't listened to his question.

Ranma saw her in tears. And felt quite bad. _I should've told her this more kindly, with more thinking. No! This is an answer from my instinct, I don't want to marry her. I want to be with…. _His thoughts were interrupted by Akane's answer "No".

"Why do you think that I didn't let P-Chan sleep with you?" asked Ranma with rage to the blue-haired girl.

"I don't know, Ranma. What does P-chan has to do with this. You're avoiding the problem. As though, you would care about me anymore." Answered Akane.

"The fact that I don't want to marry you anymore, does not mean that I don't care about you. And this is the proof. Do you know why… why I was always jealous of P-chan?" said calmly while approaching to Akane, facing her and helping her stand up from the grass. She opened her eyes, and saw Ranma half smiling, half worried, "Akane, think. You know, I'm not the only one that has fallen to Jusenkyo springs", Ranma finished tenderly.

"Masaka!" Akane whispered, "Ryouga, Are you P-chan, you fucking bastard?" Akane's ki was deep red, flamed up.

"Akane-san. Wait! I can explain" Ryouga said nervously.

"There's nothing to explain. I believed in you. You have no honor. I don't want to ever see you again!" Akane yelled at Ryouga while leaving the residence. She couldn't run at full speed because the of the confusion of her head…. the pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

InuYasha decided to finally look for Kagome. There was still a war with Naraku. He went to the Higurashi Shrine and asked her grandfather about her whereabouts. The answer was that she was in school and then she would go to her friend's house.

"Thank you. Jii-chan" said InuYasha calmly and leaped towards the city. Sniffed, he bearly could sense her. _She far, I would take a while to find her._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you… a gaki… because of that woman?" asked Naraku that suddenly appeared from the shadows. He interrupted someone intentionally that was watching the heavenly view studying a patio nearby the forest.

"Yes. I will not rest unless she loves someone else. Her attachment towards me seems almost impossible to break. She still mourns me" answered the man dully to the hanyou. His appearance, if you can say he had one, was holding a deep sadness, yet a constant peace. He was holding a piece of rope on his left hand and a pocket knife in the other one.

"Does she know this?" asked Naraku walking along with the man. He seemed kind of unfocused to the useless conversation, and distracted because she was running, she seemed mad.

"I don't like went she gets angry" the man whispered to himself watching closely the girl that was the object of the conversation, as thought he was guarding her. He then turned his voice to Naraku "No, she doesn't know this. I'm like this after my decision."

"Gaki, would you like to talk to her again?" Naraku asked,

"I wish that every second in this hungry life" he answered.

Naraku smiled, with those smiles that villains usual do "I can help….if…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane was leaving Tendou Doujou, crying, pissed, and heartbroken. She bumped into Maya. "Good afternoon, Akane-chan" said Maya cheerfully, clueless about all the tragedy of Ranma's confessions. The pretty girl was holding in her arm the Mythology books everyone was looking for and her backpack.

Akane didn't answer and kept walking. Kagome ran after her giving a harsh glance to Maya while she passed her. "Akane-chan. I'm so sorry that all this is happening." Kagome said stopping her friend to walk any further.

Akane embraced her "Kagome, why? I don't want to live anymore. I dream so much that Ranma would… love me; that he and I would get married, have children" cried Akane on Kagome's shoulder. Maya could hear this, she just snickered.

The girls heard the short laughter. That made Kagome more than angry screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, MAYA-CHAN? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! GO INSIDE AND LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" 

"If there is drama right now. I rather not go inside. I've had enough drama in my life to be included in others'." Maya said emotionlessly.

"Oh! You are included alright. Ranma was challenged by Ryouga, the one that would lose would stay with me. Ranma said straight up that he would fight but he doesn't want to be with me anymore. He stated to all that he doesn't want to marry me anymore"

"Who's Ryouga? I don't know him. And who would be stupid enough to challenge someone for the you as a prize. He really has no respect for you.Did Ranma say why he didn't want to stay with the… prize?" asked Maya in her analytical mode.

"Because he wants a real relationship and a real life" Akane answered with her eyes unfocused, thinking.

"Oh! Goodness! I'm so happy for him. He's finally being honest" said Maya to herself and planning to go inside to talk to him.

"Happy? Why happy? Our households will go to bankrupt, the Doujou will close. There is no future anymore" Akane yelled at Maya.

"I'm happy because finally Ranma-kun wants a life of his own and his freedom. Is money all you think about? Weren't you against this marriage in the first place? There are other ways to survive. And Akane-chan, I'm sorry to give the news, but Ranma-kun is growing up" said Maya smiling widely. "You should grow up too. It's not the end of the world, you know."

Truth hurts. Mostly for Akane. Those truths that Maya mentioned were the ingnition of her uncontrollable rage. Without thinking about future consequences. Akane jumped high into the air and kicked Maya on the head. She fell and bumped her head on the hard floor with the impact. She was bleeding from her skull.

"What the? What is wrong with you? I don't know how to fight!" said Maya almost losing her calmness. She started walking to the house for help. Akane decided to follow her. Kagome stopped her by one arm saying "She is for once right, Akane"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	18. Killer Inspiration

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and InuYasha are not mine. Maya-kun, though, it part of my imagination and my personality.

Notes:

Shishi Houkoudan (_Lion's Roar Blast. _By concentrating his depression and anger into his chi, unleashing a massive blast of energy from his palms. **Perfect Shishi Houkoudan **As chi generated by depression and anger is 'heavy,' by projecting it into the air, Ryoga creates a massive, 10m-12m diameter, sphere of chi that has been shown capable of instantly creating a roughly 10 meters wide (with an estimated volume of 300-450 cubic metres), smoking crater, in what appeared to be a stone foundation,and later crack the earth around it, reaching the onlookers up to 20 metres away from the epicentre. _Reference: Wikipedia-_Character fighting techniques (Ranma ½) )

Mouko Takashiba (Pride of the Fierce Tiger. Ranma's version of Shishi Houkoudan, activated by confidence)

Kanchuu Tenshin Amaguriken (Imperial Roasting Chestnuts in the Fire Fist. Severa; hundred punches that look like a single punch)

Hiryuu Kourin Dan ( Flying Dragon's Descending Bomb. Is Hiryuu Shoten Ha's special version used with Herb to defeat him.)

maÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryouga watched Akane leave Tendo's house.

"RAAAANMA, DIE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ryouga throwing a Perfect Shishi Houkoudan, more powerful than any other seen.

"It seems the battle has started" Ranma said smiling, although he was nervous with the fact that Ryouga was not only stronger, but faster. Nonetheless, his confidence was to the maximum, the hope being finally in control of his life was too tempting to lose this battle. It was a complete change, he could be wherever he wanted, with whomever he wanted. Double Mouko Takabisha with confidence to the tenth power was blasted, it wasn't a move that wouldn't affect his rival. Ryouga absorbed the full blasts, yet he wasn't on the ground.

Half of the Tendo's was destroyed. Soun was crying even more. Ranma jumped to the wall and leaped towards Ryouga throwing the Kanchuu Tenshin Amaguriken technique. That didn't affect Ryouga at all. Ranma's rival couldn't think much because of the depression over losing Akane without ever having her. He blasted another Shishi Houkoudan, nearby Ranma. Ranma tried to back out but he couldn't completely, getting most of the blast. This previous move, made the wall of the patio explode.

Ranma felt defeated. Suddenly, in matter of seconds, Maya appeared bleeding from her head. She was nervous, looking at her hand full of her own blood. She fell on the floor, conscious. Ranma as he saw this, he immediately regained his full stamina, regaining his full ki, limitless ki. Once again he was irate. She felt unconscious.

"Ryouga!!!! Now you've done it! You hurt my friend with you stupid depression. This, ends now!" As much as he would like to abandon the challenge to run to her, Ranma was urged to finish the battle.

Ranma's ki banished thoroughly.. He was using the forbidden technique Umisenken. The ki remaining from the Shishi Houkoudan in the air was perfect for Hiryuu Kourin Dan. At the top of the roof, the giant version of the Mouko Takabisha that emerged from the clash between the suicidal hot air and the killer coldness. The modified version of Hiryuu Shouten Ha ended the battle. There was no celebration. Ranma directly went to check on Maya.

"Please call Tofu-sensei. She needs help", He asked deeply worried to Kasumi, and knelt on the floor to give her head some rest. She hesitated but went to get the telephone.

"Maya-kun! Maya-kun" said this as he embraced her on the grass. "Ryouga! If something happens to her. I'll kill you!" the pigtailed boy threatened the defeated boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the?" Byakuya said "Did you see that, Naraku? I can't believe a human has so much power. And I was in the front row" he added laughing.

"Quite amusing. Where are they taking her?" asked Naraku to the spy.

"To a healer of some sort" Byakuya concluded after eaves-dropping the conversation in the Modern Era.

Naraku did not say anything more. He left the scene laughing, towards the depth of the forest.

_It's time…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ranma, Ryouga, Maya, and Soun left the Tendou residence towards the hospital. Akane saw everything, hiding herself, Kagome was nervous and unable to believe the recent events _I can't believe there are feudal battles in modern times, _she thought.

"Kagome" said decisively Akane to the young miko "I'm going to the hospital too, wanna come?"

"Akane-chan" Kagome pronounced her name without knowing what to say "I… think…. I'm going home. I have to talk to …" Kagome's eyes widened, "…InuYasha?" Kagome nervously went back to see Akane's eyes. There was him, sniffing like a dog.

"InuYasha?" Akane wondered _His nickname is of those of gang punks, no wonder she suffers so much for him.. _"Okay. Thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it. And sorry for all the commotion"

Akane started running towards Tofu-sensei's hospital. Kagome sighed.

_She didn't see him…._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

­­­­­­­­­­"Ranma! Are you certain your decision?" asked an enraged Tendou Soun in the waiting room of the hospital.

"I am certain, Ojii-san. I want to cancel Akane and I's marriage. I want to train, to be the best martial artist; and then, think if I would marry one day" Ranma said decisively remembering Maya's opinion about marriage: 'I don't ever want to get married'. _Maya!_ He startled with the name in his thoughts. Tofu-sensei was passing by.

"Sensei! Sensei! How's Maya-kun?" he ran to reach the doctor, silently…. Well, at least he tried to make it silently.

"Maya-chan. She's alright. Some…thing hit her on the head and with the fall her skull cracked opened. She'll be just fine in couple of days with a good rest"

"May I see her?" asked Ranma desperately.

"She sleeping right now. If she wakes up, you may see her" said the family doctor smiling. "Meanwhile tell me what happened with you and Ryouga? Did you fight him?"

"He challenged me. Couple of secrets were revealed, I was losing but certain motivation let me go on. It was just enough to beat him."

Tofu shook his head in disapproval, "I've told you before. One of these days, someone is gonna get killed."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	19. Love's Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha. Just Maya- kun.

äynömaÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"InuYasha. What are you doing here?" asked Kagome to the hanyou.

"Kagome. I'm looking all over for you. We have to continue our journey" said InuYasha slightly nervous. He recognized the roundabouts. _Are we nearby the tennyo's park?_

"Yes. I think I would need a change of air after all. It seems that in my time there is more war than in Sengoku Jidai" said Kagome amused by her recent memories.

"Kagome….. I'm…." InuYasha started, but stopped to think well about that magic phrase and justify the reason why he would say it.

"Yes? InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"I'm… hungry. Let's get something to eat" InuYasha improvised before he could be really sorry. There wasn't really anything to apologize for. Just that he was lying to her, that he was thinking about being with someone else instead of her, that he was hypnotized by someone else's beauty and spirit…he could find the company to forget Kikyou. He ….didn't want to be with Kagome in this moment.

"Sure. There's a supermarket nearby. Let's get some ramen" said Kagome calmly.

"Ninja food! Yeah!" InuYasha yelled with sincere excitement.

They walked cheerfully. InuYasha was quite relieved that Kagome wasn't mad at him anymore. And Kagome, well, she thought that the best thing was to get closer to InuYasha, at the end it wasn't his fault to fall in that whore's trap. Thinking about her, made Kagome clinch her fist and give the fakest of smiles to InuYasha. _Get closer, I need to ask him if it is really her… That bitch. Poor Akane._

As they were walking, the sunset was ready to start its daily performance. It was a beautiful day. The air was playing with their hair, sakura's flowers floating and swings squealing.

Swings squealing?

_I know this place._

"Where are we?

What is this place?"

"This place is called a public park, InuYasha" Kagome said ignorant of the actual question.

"I don't like it. Let's get the food, quick" InuYasha lied, walking urged to get out of that…. sanctuary.

­­­­

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maya-kun? May I come in?" Ranma knocked on the door cheerfully.

"Ranma what are you doing here? It's past midnight." Maya asked him, wouldn't stand anymore drama that day.

"I just wanted to know if you are alright. How is your head?" said Ranma overwhelmed by his worries.

"I'm fine. But please leave. I don't want to see you" said Maya not looking at his eyes.

"Maya, are you still mad at me? What's wrong?" Ranma was even more worried that before _Where's her smile? Why she doesn't want to see me? Does she think that I was the one that cause her accident? Why doesn't she look at me in the eyes? What the fuck is going on? _His thoughts were devouring his head.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? EVERYTHING IS WRONG. What happened with Akane that made her hated me? Why were you and Ryouga fighting? What is going on with your engagement with Akane? Why the FUCK am I in the middle on this mess?" Maya responded losing her temper.

"Maya…. I…" Ranma had never seen that angry. He was surprised.

"I wanted to talk to you in private. But I don't care if anyone hear us, anymore. Answer me!" Maya demanded in a decent loud voice.

"That day after the picnic… I did what you advised me… I talked to her…. We… argued, and then I…" He stopped for a moment "…kissed her, it was an impulse. Afterwards, I stopped…. I felt something was wrong… I…. felt that I was cheating on someone…" Ranma was trembling of how nervous he was "And I told her that I will make a decision of with whom I want to be with. While I was fighting with Ryouga, I made up my mind." Ranma finished the explanations.

"Another question: So that's why to canceled your engagement with Akane. Because you don't want to be with her?" asked Maya more than mad.

"Yes . And Maya. I have been honest with her. Finally, for the first time I will not let anyone control my life, not my parents, nor my fiancées, nor my rivals. Ryouga was a pain in the ass and I finally took care of him. After he's out of the hospital, there is not reason for him to come back. Now thinking, I think I'll be kicked out of Tendou Doujou. It's worth it, though." Said Ranma looking at the bright side of the situation.

"I still believe you should've thought about it carefully. You are in deep trouble right now. Now, my final question: That girl that you said was the girl of your dreams…. Who is this?"

Ranma's breath stopped for a moment and gulped "….you. Ma…ya…. The moment that you felt unconscious… bleeding… my world fell down in that instant. I…. I…. feel something for you….". His voice couldn't stop trembling, nor his hands, nor his whole body. He then tried smoothly to caress her cheeks. He was smiling, for the first time he could talk about his feelings… without forgetting about it or denying it.

Maya;s instant reaction was rejecting his hand. She was trembling too, but not precisely with bliss "And WHO THE FUCK gave you the right to love me? When THE HELL, Ranma, did I gave you any leads that I wanted to be with you? You were making those decisions without having the certainty that I would correspond you" Maya was rising her voice even louder "No wonder Akane hates me so much. I didn't care until she attacked me." She pointed at her head giving him annoyed glance. "Ranma. We can only be friends. You are one of the most wonderful people I've met. Yet, I would never be with you in a relationship. My spirit and my heart died long time ago. I'm an empty shell that has no reason to live, or dreams, or hope. I WILL NEVER, you do hear me, NEVER BE IN LOVE WITH ANYONE ELSE. EVER AGAIN"

Ranma was really confused with her words. _It was Akane? She doesn't want to be with me? She would never love "again"? Who has she loved? Is it because of the guy that calls her 'tennyo'? Who…_ His head was spinning with all the questions that he had. Her words where stabbing him.

"Please leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Maya said calming herself down, turning her back on him.

"Maya-kun. I'm sorry. I'll…" said Ranma, his voice was breaking.

"Don't worry. But please, leave. Let me calm myself down" said Maya emotionlessly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	20. The contract

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ or InuYasha do not belong to me, Just Maya-kun.

Notes: Zashiki-warashi (a protective child-like house spirit.), Akateko (a red hand dangling out of a tree), Jimenju (a tree with human-faced flowers), Kurage-no hitotama (a jellyfish which floats through the air as a fireball ), Beto-beto-san (an invisible spirit which follows people at night, making the sound of footsteps), yuurei (Japanese ghosts), youkai (demons)

maÿac

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akane was listening the conversation. She was surprised, and for a moment, just for a brief moment, she felt sorry for her ex-fiancé.

She hid herself behind the corner of that aisle when Maya's roomdoor was closed. Ranma appeared in front of her.

"Ranma…" whispered Akane with her head down.

"Go away, Akane! Don't you dare talk to me right now. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Ranma asked Akane clinching his fist. His ki was glowing, he did a super human effort not the hurt her, even with words.

"Ranma…. I heard you talking. She was just tricking you… She is mean and cruel and playing with people's feelings, and with yours that you are supposedly her friend. Why do you still care about her?"

"Why? You really don't want to know! Get out!" Ranma said without guarding the tone of voice.

She grab him by the shirt. "Yes I want to know. Have you had intimacy with her." asked Akane, enraged.

"Why? Because she is my only real friend. She understands me. She accepts me regardless of my curse, and even would take advantage of it. She is more mature and wise for our own age. She is honest with me. She's intelligent, sexy, and the most beautiful being I've ever known in my life. Because I rather kill someone or die before seen her hurt again. Because….. because I'm in love with her. As for you question that if I have intimacy with her? We are more than intimate, even though I've never touched her." Stated directly to Akane's eyes, not quite finishing, "Akane, how dared you attack her? She's innocent of that what is happening. She just came to our house to study Japanese and… smile." Ranma snickered sarcastically after that last word.

'Tomboy, unsexy, violent tomboy' was nothing compared to what he said. Akane's tears were complaining and about to make a strike against her owner. They were tired of running.

"Please leave, I don't want to see you" said Ranma in the waiting room, with his hands covering his face, suppressing any tears trying to escape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya's room window was open. Inside there was no one there, no patient, no visitors. Previously of her great unplanned escapade, she change into one of her usual clothes. A short black dress. There was no evidence of the recent attack, save a big gauze patch on the back of her head.

She was walking without direction, crying desperately.

Her despair of losing her mind was controlling her legs. Without even noticing it, she was in the park. She stopped, knelt and without caring about the damage that she would give to her vocal chords, her soul yelled to the air.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY DID YOU KILLED ME? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS FUCKING CURSE? COME BACK TO LIFE AND ANSWER ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!! WHY DO I STILL LOVE YOU? WHY DID YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?? WHY???" she stopped for a couple of seconds, took a deep breath, "Why… I can't love again…. Someone like …Ranma?". The sigh that followed would had made anyone cry. "You left me with so many questions unanswered" She whispered to herself.

"Do you want to answer those questions?. Do so, my dear. Just asked the person that has to give to the answer" Someone said behind her. She startled as she heard the strangers voice followed by "That is not possible. He's dead" replied to him without caring anymore about pretending.

"Now, here is where I would help you, my dear" said the man with black long hair.

"That is impossible. How?" asked Maya skeptical.

"I have the power to let you see and hear him, amongst other gaki that around in this moment."

"Gaki? Is he a gaki? Why?" Maya was surprised by this. This term was quite known by her since she followed the Buddhist philosophy.

"Why… that's easy to know." Naraku smiled "Here let me give you a slight evidence that I'm telling you the truth" He faced her, knelt and place his hands closing her eyes. She opened her eyes. They were now iridescent violet. She startled looking around, the first she saw was the explanation of why the swings were moving even though there wasn't much wind flowing: couple of Zashiki-warashi were playing outside of their respective households. She stood up, turn right and saw Akateko hanging in a tree that seemed normal, but with her new temporary vision it was an actual Jinmenju with new blossoms. A Kurage-no hitotama was passing by the parked, it seemed to be lost, no sea nearby. And a dating human couple was bugged by Beto-beto-san.

Suddenly a new presence approached suddenly. It had warmth, and love was reigning this male figure. He has a rope on one hand and a pocket knife in the other. She was trembling at the moment that the presence arrived. "Baby?..."

Her eyes stop glowing, the yurei and yokai she saw were gone, the tree didn't had human blossoms anymore. She wanted to speak but her voice was dried out.

Naraku smiled. "Yes, that was him…"

"What do you want in return? My soul? Because this is not free, am I right?"

"Not only beautiful as a heavenly creature, but intelligent as a sage. No, your soul doesn't serve me much. Nonetheless…. I want you to do a service for me"

"And that is?" Maya asked amused. The stranger hold her hand gently.

"Kill her" and showed her a image of the girl in question, inside her mind.

"Her?" Maya startled _What does this man has to do with that wench_. "It's a deal." And she smiled.

"Alright then. You must kill her before the night where there is no moon. If you fail, I will take your life." Naraku added.

_The day there is no moon? New moon! That will be in a week. _Thought the girl while her expression was changing into a amused one.

"Bring me her head here, that very night."

"With or without eyeballs?" she smirked.

Naraku simply…. snickered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

äynömaÿac


	21. One of other side of the park

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and/or InuYasha. Maya-kun is the only creation of my inspiration.

Notes: Chapter 20 was misplaced for more-less half a day. Gomen ne…. I corrected it alreaday. I'm having some trouble with the story, and mostly decide the conections clues before the climax. I apologize any impatience… and the infinite misspelling, remember that English is my second language. I hope you enjoy the story, and I would appreciate couple of positive reviews. I really don't know if it's going the right way or at least, if its credible amongst Ranma's and Inuyasha's fans. 'Akane's monologue' was necessary to stabilize the maturity that most of the characters obtained.

äynömaÿac

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryouga" Ranma called at his assigned door at the hospital before entering.

"What do you want Ranma?" replied Ryouga with a seldom resignation.

"I would like to talk to you…" said Ranma still behind the door.

There was no reply save the halfway opened door. Ranma entered the room. And sat on the chair next to Ryouga that was returning to his hospital bed. He was still in pain.

"What is it? Are you going to tell the details of your betrayal towards Akane. Whom are you two-timing her with? Why did you said you would marry her because for your stupid pride?" said Ryouga enraged yet with a low voice.

"No. Ryouga. I just want to understand that you have no business with my love matter's, whatsoever…. at least not anymore. So, I would like to ask in the humblest manner to stay away from me. We were never real friends, were we? You were my only true rival. Yet, this rivalry was because of Akane." said Ranma, with an evident annoyance.

"But Akane…" claimed Ryouga. Ranma interrupted him before he could say something more… "Akane…. And I…. will not get married. And that is a decision I took a while back before the fight." Stated Ranma. "I won't let anyone to interfere in my future anymore. And she is not included in it, by choice." Finished Ranma.

"Why this sudden change?" asked Ryouga anxiously. "Does it have to do with your friend that was injured during the fight?"

"Yes. " Ranma told Ryouga straight to the eye. According to Ryouga, his rival's eyes, after couple of seconds, had no focus. He could've sworn that they were remembering something. He assured this after he saw his eyes filled up with tears. _Is he….? _Ryouga's eyes widened. He was remembering something…. Something that happened that same night.

"Ranma, do you love that girl?" Ryouga got a grip of his arm, startling him. Ranma forced his arm free, stood up, and turned to exit the room.

"As I've told you, My problems are none of your concern. Good bye, Ryouga."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mrs. Higurashi, May I please speak to Kagome- chan?" asked I sad voice over the phone. "Are you Akane-chan, her classmate?" asked the lady nicknamed Mama.

"Yes" replied the girl that was about to cry for the 34th time that day.

"Hold on, she just arrived to the house" said Mr. Higurashi.

In the background that the phone did, you could hear 'Kagome' been yelled throughout the Higurashi house. After couple of minutes, Kagome answered the phone.

"Akane-chan." Asked Kagome worried, they never talked on the phone. After listening to her, Akane tele-transported herself to Kagome's shoulder.

"Ranma know that I attacked her…. He told me such terrible things. Kagome, please help me. Would you stay with me tonight?" said Akane sobbing.

"Akane… I can't. I bearly got back home and my boyfriend is visiting me. Tomorrow we're leaving…." Kagome interrupted herself _Oh! No She doesn't know about my time travel._

"Leaving??? Where to??" asked Akane overwhelmed.

"He's taking to a… date outside town" improvised Kagome.

"Ask him if he wants to stay as well, he's welcome. I just need company. Ranma might come back to the house tonight, (_although I doubt it) _I can't bear looking at him without feeling I want to die" said Akane desperately.

_Is it that bad?... But how would InuYasha would behave amongst them. _Kagome thought. "I don't know, Akane. InuYasha is not quite fond socializing with strangers. Sometimes, he doesn't control himself". InuYasha was behind he listening the conversation, asked Kagome to talk to her. She excused herself from Akane and laid the phone piece on the table.

"Kagome. What's wrong, you seem worried." Asked InuYasha suspiciously. "My good friend she's in trouble. It might be a life or death matter, and she asked me if we can stay with her tonight?" said Kagome evidently worried.

"Your friend, you say? Do you want to stay with her?" asked InuYasha thinking _One more night, one more chance to spend time with her._

"But, what about our quest? I thought you didn't wanted me to stay in my time another day" asked Kagome quite confused with InuYasha reaction. "We can leave tomorrow when the sun sets"

"InuYasha….. Thank you for understanding" said Kagome happily. She picked the phone set again and confirmed to Akane that they were staying the night with her.

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ---- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

äynömaÿac


	22. Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma anr/or InuYasha, the are property and creation of Takahashi-sensei. Maya-kun is MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, though.

Notes: Hakama (is a divided or undivided skirt which resembles a wide pair of pants, traditionally worn by men), kataginu (a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders)

maÿac

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Walking a darker part of the park, the business couple spotted and adequate place to avoid sudden interruptions. There was a comfortable silence, no tension, no distrust, and both quite happy about the results of the contract.

The walking stopped.

She sat down on calmly in the grass, and Naraku grazed upon her quite passionate attention.

Neither of them asked for their name, it wasn't necessary for that kind of business, and mostly… she wanted some sort of security since she was about to murder someone.

The stranger was sitting in a relaxed position, knelt quite close the girl with violet eyes.

Meanwhile she waited for the time, she analyzed his features from head to toe. He was quite attractive, young, long, black wavy hair. His eyes reflected evil, yet a sageness and cunningness that no one would achieve in thousand years. His features were exquisite, mildly feminine, with some color shade in his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with matching hakama and purple kataginu.

_Outfit of a warrior._ She thought and smiled to companion for the moment. She wasn't afraid of him, she knew that he wouldn't harm her, at least for the time being. When he directed to her, his words were in some way…. comforting; after all, he was giving her the chance to talk to owner of her heart and soul.

He too analyzed her from head to toe. Byakuya's eyeball did not gave her beauty any justice and this was quite noticed by Naraku. Perfect complexion, perfect features, perfect aura: pure with a twitch of evil. Was it true she wasn't a heavenly woman? Sadly his 6th sense assured this. Her skin shined, her hair danced, her eyes reflected power.

_I crave for her._

He smirked in his thoughts, his eyes constantly moved around finished his future plans. This was unnoticed by Maya. She was lost in her thoughts, in few memories, in her pain.

"Are you ready, my dearest?" Naraku suddenly asked to Maya that was still for her new eyes. Couple of hours passed waiting for the right moment to start.

She was nervous, doubtful, excited, fearful, overwhelmed by the situation: she was going to talk to him again. "Yes. Is it time?" asked the girl on her knees. He nodded and stood up and extended his hand to pick her up as well. She held it, and stood up with his help.

"I will give you some time alone with him. Fear not. He is a good soul." comment Naraku before leaving the scene temporarily.

"I know." Maya assured with confidence. "The most beautiful I've met"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_I don't want to go home. _He wearly walked back to the hospital waiting room. Ranma was not well, things were not well. Yet, he would stay with Maya until he felt the was more than healthy. The only thing that made him be satisfied with, is that Ryouga come attack him in a while. That perhaps, Akane will be happier without him. After three years of being with her, satifaction in the relationship were bearly even noticeable.

He sighed. He was in pain. The dream was terminated by its own inspiration. And the worst part of it, is that pride wouldn't fight back. It wasn't the same as with Akane, to defend himself of his fear of vulnerability towards the female form.

He sat down in on of the couches. He came back to Earth for a second. "Tomorrow morning, I have to call my mother, I don't have a home anymore, anyways. I guess that tomorrow I will pack my stuff."

The return to Earth didn't last but couple of minutes. He wanted to talk to Maya once again _Stop it! She needs to rest. Besides, she doesn't want to talk to me for tonight. _

He nuzzled the couch and felt asleep. The battles were exhausting.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Chigau, chigau…. snicker Her life is not literally endangered. The danger is her own emotions" Kagome explained to his companion after Tetsusaiga was drew misunderstandingly.

"I see. So there is no one to protect, right now?" InuYasha asked with a slight panting. It was a long way back after all, and the train wasn't a good option in that moment. The more they rested the better, since that very sunset would leave to the Sengoku Jidai.

"Not with violence" Kagome assured. "InuYasha. Please behave. I don't want bad impressions. These people are weird, but they are good friends" Kagome commented. _They are good friends, after all. Except that gaijin whore that wants to hog everybody for herself. Oh shit! InuYasha is going to see her again? Let's go back. Wait no. Never mind. I have to help Akane, she going through a hard time. _Kagome was lost in her thoughts. InuYasha wasn't worried about direction up to certain point: he was instructed to go back to the park.

"Oi! We back to the… park. Where to I go from here" He asked.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts. "Eeto…Were not that far away. Go this way." Kagome point to an alley.

Inuyasha stopped his leaping rhythm of a fast break. He looked around looking for the park's owner. And leaped again following Kagome's directions

_She's not here._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

äynömaÿac


	23. The Other Contract

Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Maya-kun. The other characters that appears in Ranma ½ and InuYasha are of course of Rumiko Takahashi.

maÿac

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Baby" she said in tears smiling widely. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"Hi." He widely smiled at her and approached his form closer to her.

She observed his hands, the rope and the knife on each hand. Those items gave her goosebumps.

"Are these stuck to your hands?"

Maya smiled.

"Yeah. They will be with me for quite a while."

"Why?" her smiled immediately dissappeared. "Why did you killed yourself when we could've been happy together." Maya sobbed with a clear rage in her voice.

"To protect you. I know that we could've been happy, but that mistake that I did, was risking your life. With me dead, they left you alone."

"Baby. I wouldn't gone to the end of the world because of you! They didn't scared me.. You were stronger than that rope, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Maya keep raising her voice. "I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING AND ANYONE IN THIS WORLD, MORE THAN MYSELF"

"I felt the same for you, Maya. Yet, it had to be done, in my lifetime, i've never felt so peaceful than after being in this realm. Yet the attachment that we have is quite strong. I can't move on, I can be born again until you love someone else. Please, do so. I am not alive for a good reason." he adviced.

"I can't as much as I would like to."

"**DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, MAYA? I'm hungry ghost because of you!** You need to let me go!" His aura changed of the sudden despair and slight rage. He continued "I must learn some things before my soul is recycled. Yet, if you intense attachment continues, I would never be free. We are one. I feel through you, and your unhappiness break my soul even more. I watch over you all the time. And boy with a pigtail seems a good option. He has a beautiful soul. And he does have true feeling for you"

"Ranma?" Maya widened her eyes,

He nodded.

"Please, love him. And when to come to me…. we will keep loving each other until our souls are worn out. I love you, I will always love and respect your soul. Although you have to help me."

"I will try... I can't promised anything though" she said nervously. She couldn't believe HE above anyone would asked to love Ranma.

"Our time is almost over. I know we will see each other again. And remember that all I want is you to be happy."

"No wait! I…." Maya lowered her head and whispered " haven't asked you all I wanted to" she said as his image wasn't there anymore.

He didn't left the scene. Her eyes were the ones that changed. Her vision was normal now. She knelt and sobbed with all her being. Naraku didn't appeared before her again.

So after couple of hours, near morning. She finally arrived to the hospital and came back to her room the same way she left: through the window.

Her tears couldn't stop. Not even in Dreamland.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ten-dou-dou-jo?" Read Inuyasha on the sign with dim light. "Yes. They are martial artists?"

"Mar-what artists" he asked confused.

"Martial artists. It's a sport"

"Okay….. shall we knock?"

"No. Akane asked to go through Ranma's room. On the second floor" remembered Kagome. In a hurry, he grabbed her and leaped immediately through that window, watching a panda sleeping in the room.

Inuyasha growled. He wasn't quite fond of bears. When he was alone in his early years he was attacked by couple of them.

Kagome not knowing this, grabbing him by the haori, exited the room. And she tip-toed to Akane's room, at the end of the hall.

Inuyasha. Passing couple of room, there was one that drew his attention: Nabiki's room.

He opened it slightly and sniffed deeply with a smile. _That scent. _Closed it, and kept waling to the end on the hall. The door were Kagome entered was closing, quickly reached for it ang held it before it closed.

Akane then saw the figure that stopped her door. She stalked and get back couple of steps of the amazement. She was in awe with his physical features.

"Your eyes are yellow. Your hair is silver" said Akane in such tone of surprise that she seemed stupid.

"Keh" replied Inuyasha concisely.

"Sorry. You are… different.. You must be InuYasha" said Akane leading them inside that room.

"Yes. Are you Kagome's friend she was telling me about?" asked InuYasha.

"I guess" replied Akane.

"Anyways. We will stay until sunset. Now tell me everything that happened after I left." Said Kagome sitting on the floor comfortably.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Well done, gakki" Said villain of now this story. "Our deal was fulfilled quite well"

"I still do not understand why you wanted me to tell her that is him that she should love. Is he going to hurt her? If he does! I'll…."

"You will what? Come back to life and save her?" said Naraku sarcastically. "Don't worry, he will not hurt her, he is just part of my plan to get rid of certain person" said Naraku.

"Isn't she dead already. The deal was that Maya will kill the girl." Said the boy confused " And with Maya's determinatioin, I assure you there is no way she will live."

"Thank you for confirming" replied Naraku "my premonition"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

äynömaÿac


	24. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: Neither InuYasha nor Ranma belongs to me, just to Takahashi-sensei & Co. Maya-kun is mine, though.

Notes: (again, I can't get tired of this word) CHIGAU (no, different, differ, that's not it). Next chapter will have a really strong sexual content, that's why the M rating. R&R, please. If you don't like it, don't read it. Do you want any pairing hints? You will be surprised.

maÿac

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Is it okay if we talked in his presence?" asked Akane before letting know why she was so urged of her company.

"Yes, just don't mention her name" whispered Kagome knowing that InuYasha would certainly ignore the girls if he didn't know WHOM they were talking about. She was skeptical but hopeful that her hypothesis would be correct.

"So tell me… what's wrong?" Kagome asked Akane sighing, she did liked Akane but she needed to take a rest of the modern drama. "Have you talked to Ranma-kun?"

"I have. That's the whole problem…. Wait! Let me tell you the whole story" Said Akane sitting on her bed, meanwhile Kagome was sitting on Akane's desk and InuYasha looking for something to amuse himself.

"After you left the scene, her skull started bleeding, my kick and the fall together cracked it open. Anyways..." Akane started her story. "And came inside my house to get help. At that moment, Ranma was losing for some strange reason. Ryouga-kun made a Perfect Shishi Hokodan that blasted half the wall of the patio…" narrated Akane. InuYasha move his ears towards the girls, yet his interest wasn't enough to turn his eyes as he thought _Blasted half of the wall, a human. WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!? Are they human, anyways? What is Perfect Shishi Hokodan?_. Kagome interrupted "Shishi Hokodan, what is that?" InuYasha sighed slightly thanking her curiosity.

Akane widened her eyes, and smiled "That's true, you don't know all their techniques. Shishi Hokodan is a technique that uses Ryouga to fight. It's firing chi with his hands, this is activated by depression. That's why it was a Perfect, because after I told him that I didn't want to see him again... not mentioning that he confessed me in that fight that he is in love with me"

_Firing chi? Is chi like youki? _Thought InuYasha. "and chi is the battling aura, right?" Kagome asked. Akane nodded. "After all, I do learn with your daily conversations" the miko smiled.

Akane kept telling the story "Anyways, so Ryouga left a big crater on the patio because of this moves and debris started flying. The bitch entered to the patio precisely after he blasted Ranma for a certain defeat…._Now that I think about it, when did Ryouga was that strong?... _Ranma saw her hurt, bleeding from her skull and instantly took Ryouga down"

_Who are these people anyway? _Inuyasha thought as he was looking at Akane's wall posters.

"Do you feel bad about that you hurt her?" asked Kagome. Akane paused and replied sincerely "No. I don't. I've never hated a person so much before." Akane paused "Even with his other fiancées I knew deep inside he wanted to be with me" continued with rage "but this time is different" her head went slightly down.

"And then what happened?" Kagome asked

"At the hospital, Ranma went to visit her but she asked him to leave. And afterwards she asked what was going on… she was enraged. He told her that he felt that she was cheating on someone when he kissed me. After that, he confessed her that he might have some feelings for her. I was listening to that and I was dying, Kagome-chan, I'm still in love with him, I don't care if he was hiding me that Ryouga was P-chan. I was imagining them all over each other. Yet suprinsingly, she was yelling at him that there was no way that she would be with her, that they can only be friends, that she is dead inside with no dreams or hopes, that she would never in love with anyone else ever again, that she couldn't be with him. And he knew at that time that I was one the hurt her instead of Ryouga. He left her hospital room in awe, he ran into me and told me all these horrible things." Sobbed Akane. "What did he tell you, Akane-chan?" The popped veins in Kagome's forehead were so big that even InuYasha had to give her a quick glance. Akane continued " I had to ask him if they were intimate already. And he replied that she is beautiful and smart and his only real friend, that… he was in love with her. He is in love with her." Akane paused to cry and continued " that they were more than intimate even though he has never touched her. He was clinching his fist as though he was ready to fight his biggest enemy. I was so scared that he would've hurt me, Kagome-chan. I was certain that he would never hurt me physically until tonight." Akane's eyes reflect a merge of fear, anger, jealousy, envy, and hatred (any other negative feelings that you can imagine, include them there). Kagome was remembering bitterly a love triangle, and fear that it would repeat as well with Maya. She was so urged to yell to Akane how the girl with violet eyes was a curse in their lives, she couldn't. She was not risking that her hanyou would go after Maya after listened that she was hurt **by her friend.**

Inuyasha was resting against the wall with closed eyes and said calmly "I know we do not know each other, but if you are Kagome's friend, you are mine too. Do you need protection? If he hurts you I will kick his ass. Why does he keep coming to attack you and your friends?" said InuYasha briefly.

"Chigau! He lives here. He is my fiancé… well 'was', after last night." Akane corrected InuYasha. "But he's in love of someone else?" asked the hanyou amused but not too interested to inquire more.

"Yes." Akane said hurt.

"Then why don't you let him go?" asked InuYasha. He might behave himself as though he was 5-years-ols, but the wisdom that he was with love matters is beyond his age.

"I love him. He loved me. We were going to be together, until that girl came to live in this house. If she leaves out of our lives, I'm certain that he will be with me again" Stated angrily Akane to her new friend.

InuYasha kept calmness.

_That is not love…._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Naraku, why are you changing your appearance, who is this?" Byakuya asked him confused. _Red haori, even the rosary is the same as Inuyasha, but why does it have black hair and light blue eyes? _Naraku was following his prey at the moment. A window was opened and she entered into a building through it.

"So you've never seen your enemy? You are not the only that can produce illusions, you know? Kukuku. This is InuYasha human form." Naraku was doing couple final arrangement to his new body as he remembered when he saw him at Mt. Hakurei. "I'm just taking advantage of this scheme, after all… lust is not exclusive of humanity. Byakuya, search InuYasha. If he's in this world just keep an eye on him, if his in the other… amuse him as you have recently"

"Lust… InuYasha… what?….you just want me to get lost!" Byakuya laughed.

"I can't risk anyone to see you. And I can't risk that suddenly he appears nearby." Naraku said seriously.

…._At least not yet._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

äynömaÿac


End file.
